OMG, Kakashi sensei is hot!
by DetoxAngel
Summary: CHAPTER SIX IS UP. DISCONTINUED.
1. Discovery

OMG, Kakashi-sensei is hot!

A/N: Please be easy on me, this is my third Naruto fic, and my first humorous one. Yes, I realize that this fic is a lot like _'Sorry I asked' _well, that's where I got the idea from. Even thought I'm dying for Ebonytwinkle to update it, I've started on my own. I hope you guys will like it, I promise you it's different.

Please, read and review, I won't tell if you. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for if I did….you get the picture.

Anyhow, onward with the story!

They had set up their camp in the dead of the woods, a fire to keep them warm and tents to give them shelter. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all huddled around the fire, neither of them saying a word, more than likely out of sheer boredom than the fact they all three of them didn't get along just fine.

Sakura glanced longingly at the dark-haired Uchiha and sighed heavily. She had tried on a few occasions to start up a conversation, but Sasuke was busily glaring at Naruto and had all but ignored her friendly gestures. The blonde boy glowered in return, challenging Sasuke in a silent, tension filled staring contest. The two were always bickering about one thing or another. If it wasn't Naruto being a dead last, it was Sasuke being a bastard.

Sakura was barely in between, as most of the time when they were together, since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, they barely paid attention to her, and thus she didn't feel as if she fit in anymore. Team Seven had once been comprised of one loud-mouth golden-haired teenager with a propensity to annoy the shit out of most people, a quiet, but unfriendly Uchiha heir, and her, the lovey-dovey Sakura, liked by Naruto and annoyance to Sasuke.

Now, she wasn't even that.

Naruto had long since stopped his never-ending quest to get her to go out on a date with him, and Sasuke had stopped speaking to her altogether. Sure they worked well as a team, but socially, it was like putting a lion, a cat, and a fox in a cage and expecting them to get along. The lion, Sasuke, was apt to fight with the fox, Naruto. And the cat….just got in the way.

As one could guess, she was the cat.

It was always been somewhat that way. Sasuke would handle things his way, and likewise for Naruto, and she just couldn't do anything without someone to help her. The boys were independent and made very sure to let the people around them know as such, but she had always been the baggage on their journey to greatness, the kind that was heavy and burdensome, always needing to be dragged along just to keep up.

Sakura looked away from her crush of roughly five years and exhaled. She supposed it would always be that way.

Kakashi, their sensei, was gone somewhere. He firmly told them to stay where they were while he took care of some business, leaving them in the woods to fend for themselves. Which was fine, because they were all ninja, trained to defend themselves in every situation. This, was nothing.

Sasuke suddenly broke the staring match between he and Naruto and asked in an agitated, as usual voice, "Where's Kakashi? He's been gone for a long time."

Naruto slowly looked away from him and twisted his neck to look to the woods, as if Kakashi were going to, at any moment, come walking through the trees and tell them that it was time to go home. Their mission was finished for the day, and they had all been exhausted and decided to set up camp for a night, then head out when Kakashi felt it was time. But Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, and it had been more than three hours since he had gone, telling them to stay put and disappearing into the trees.

"I don't know, I think he said something about retracing our steps to make sure we weren't being followed, but it shouldn't take this long." Naruto replied.

Sakura frowned. He was right, it shouldn't take more than an hour at best to retrace, and Kakashi had been gone for three times that duration. "Do you think---

"No." Sasuke cut, quietly, but sharply. Kakashi could take care of himself, and if anything, he would not have gone alone if he felt there was a potential threat. Kakashi would be fine.

Naruto was becoming agitated. First of all, he was tired, secondly, he was starving. He couldn't go to sleep on an empty stomach. Had their sensei bothered to tell them that he would be gone for a while, the blonde would have less grumpy that evening. It was damn near the dead of night, and Kakashi had to go off and leave them in the woods, hungry and tired and generally pissed.

"I don't see why we should worry," Sakura offered, like she wasn't the one who doubted her teacher's well being. "Kakashi-sensei's always late to everything, this is no different."

Sasuke grunted and shrugged, glaring into the fire. He didn't care where Kakashi was, so long as he got to go home and get away from his annoying teammates. Sakura kept staring at him and it was beginning to make him frustrated. The stupid girl just couldn't take a hint. He didn't like her, in any way, shape, or form and he had let her know on numerous occasions, but she just kept on, as if she stared hard enough, he would stare back and they would share a moment. Ha, Sasuke sneered mentally. It would never happen.

All three of them sat around the fire, waiting, all anxious in their own right, for their own reasons. They couldn't leave until Kakashi came back, and knowing their sensei the little bit that they do, that could have been any time he felt like it.

It was so stupid. They were all Chuunin, now that Naruto had finally passed the exam, they shouldn't have needed a sensei, but the current Hokage, Tsunade, thought it would be a good idea to keep them under Kakashi's expert tutelage. Why, they would never know.

"What could he possibly be doing? We're out here boring each other to death, while he's probably leaned up against some tree, reading that pervy ass book of his." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms haughtily.

"Yeah, he hasn't had much time to read it due to our mission. Maybe he's suffering from pornographic withdrawal." Sakura laughed.

Naruto snickered then frowned deeply. If that was what their sensei was out there doing he was going to----

"Geez, why doesn't he just get himself a girlfriend instead of reading that stuff he always reads? I thought those kinds of book were for lonely people or old pervs." The pink-haired female of the team never understood her sensei most of the time. He was always so enigmatic, it was hard to understand why he read those books at all.

"Providing he doesn't already have one." Sasuke muttered. The other two looked at him, their bright eyes wide in surprise. Sasuke had never had any interest in them or Kakashi, it was strange that he even said anything at all, especially to imply that Kakashi may have had a partner.

Naruto looked up thoughtfully. "It is hard to imagine him with a girlfriend, he's a weirdo, but then again, he IS the famous Copy Ninja of Konoha. Women probably like that sort of thing, so maybe he does have a girlfriend. You know, not that it's any of our business."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he had said something way out of the ordinary, which he had. "Since when have you care if something was your business or not? Aside from Sakura, you're the nosiest person I know."

"That's true," Naruto laughed. "But what I meant by that was that if Kakashi wanted us to know he had someone, we would know. Obviously, it's none of our business. I never said I didn't want to know, or find out."

Sakura glared at Sasuke for a moment and looked back at Naruto. They were conversing with _each other _while insulting her. It was her curiosity in the first place the finally broke the thick tension around the fire and allowed some easy flowing conversation. She would not be cut out of this one too.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't want us to know a lot of things, he's just mysterious that way. We should be the closest things to him, if he doesn't have a girlfriend. Think about it, all of his closest friends are dead, he wouldn't allow anyone to get any closer. He probably doesn't want a relationship because he's afraid to lose another special person."

Sasuke sniffed and sneered, "You are dense, Sakura. That's what casual sex is for. He doesn't have to be in love with a woman to have sex with her."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed by her idiotic-ness that she hadn't thought of that before she opened her mouth.

"Yeah, I don't see why he can't just have sex to have sex. I'm almost positive he does." Naruto said.

They were silent for a few moments, as if contemplating what the blonde said, turning it over in their minds.

"He's a pervert, he must have slept with a few women in his day. Though you would think that sort of thing would be floating around town."

Naruto had a point. In such a small tightly-knit village like Konoha, rumors and other information spread quickly, and in the next 24 hours, everybody in town would know about it. They were mere Chuunin, but they had been living in the village all their lives. They heard their fare share of rumors, ranging from Genma being a cross-dresser, to their ex-sensei, Iruka being a virgin. Something like Kakashi sleeping with who and when and where should have been known to them by now.

Did that mean they were wrong?

Sasuke was not normally the type to get into anyone's affairs or care who they did, or where, but the conversation _was _interesting, in his defense. Kakashi Hatake was a mystery, and while they were bored around the fire, they might as well have talked about something. Their sensei hadn't been a topic of interest since their days of attempting to see what was under his mask, which they failed horribly at.

"Then maybe he just doesn't have sex. He's probably and eunuch or something." Sakura giggled.

Naruto and Sasuke did not giggle with her.

Naruto had never thought that Sakura was an idiot, but now he was beginning to think that maybe her intelligence was only comprised of ninja training.

"That's pretty farfetched. Kakashi is far too attractive to not have had sex. I don't think that's it." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto agreed. It was actually hard to think about considering their teacher's status and his personality, which wasn't all that insightful. Still, Kakashi must have been sleeping with _someone, _he probably just found a way to keep their mouths shut.

"Nah, I don't think so either Sakura. Have you taken a good look at him? I mean, come on, he must be rubbing hotel sheets with someone."

All of a sudden it got quiet. Sasuke looked at them both and whispered, "Wouldn't it be messed up if that's what he's doing right now?"

Naruto's fingernails dragged up small trenched of dirt as his fist clenched tightly. He better not be! "He wouldn't!"

He _might _have.

"Calm down, dobe, it was only a joke. I don't think he would be that spiteful. He could wait until he got to the village to indulge in that. Otherwise, he's probably doing something else."

Sakura looked between the two, choosing her next words carefully. "Kakashi-sensei might be reading his book. I mean, we have spent almost a week on this mission and he hasn't gotten anytime to himself. He's most likely catching up."

"Yes, but, he could read while he walks, he always does that. Why would he go someplace else to do it?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's probably jerking off."

Had Sasuke and Sakura been eating or drinking, they would have lost whatever it was in their mouth due to extreme shock. Had Naruto really said that?! Green and brown eyes bulged in appall, gaping at him like he lost his mind at suggesting such a thing.

However….

"Are crazy, Naruto!!! You idiot, don't talk about Ka---

"He could be right." Sasuke intervened.

…..there was a great chance of that being true.

Actually, they had not a single shred of proof that Kakashi might have been somewhere in the woods wanking his willy, but they couldn't think of anything he could have been doing. While they were on the topic of his sexuality….

"If that's the case, why didn't he just rush back to Konoha and let us---- Sakura stopped.

That must have been it. That bastard he left them!

"That pervy fuck! He left us for some pussy?!" Naruto yelled indignantly. He knew his sensei was a dirty minded guy, but he went so far as to leave his own team behind to get some ass?!

"That may or may not be true, Naruto. We don't know that for sure. He could be just caught up with something, or maybe he found that someone was on out trail and is currently taking care of it." Sakura supplied intelligently.

Sasuke had to once again disagree. "But more than three hours? He would have called us."

"Maybe he found something interesting and decided to investigate." Naruto was sure that was it, after all, Kakashi was very thorough in everything he did.

"Jerking off….you're an idiot Naruto." Sasuke snorted. Only the idiot would think of something like that, nevermind that Sasuke himself might have believed it.

" Shut up, you bastard! It's not like Kakashi-sensei is you, who wouldn't know pussy if it smacked him in the face!" Naruto spat venomously. Sakura watched them go back and forth, smiling at their stupid argument.

"I didn't say that, you fool. But what would you know about it, virgin." Naruto jumped to his feet with a start, shaking his fist angrily down at Sasuke's face.

"What the hell are you talking about, I've had tons of sex! You think I went on a trip with a super pervert for two and a half years and came back with no experience? Ha, I've been told I'm awesome at pleasing a woman!"

Sakura cringed. She didn't want to know all that much about it.

"Well now that we know that none of us are virgins…"

There stares snapped her way immediately.

"Whaatt? I've had a boyfriend or two." She laughed nervously.

"Or six, or seven." Sasuke muttered. Sakura was in his face in an instant.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?!" She hissed. Sasuke leaned away from her like she carried a contagious disease and put his hand up to her face.

"Get away, I told I'm not interested."

"You jerk!"

"Now now, guys this isn't about Sakura being promiscuous, it's about Kakashi and how he probably get more than all of us combined." The blue-eyed ninja reminded them.

Sakura sat back down and glared into the fire once again. Stupid boys, always taking up for each other….

"Hn, he is an attractive guy, I don't doubt he could get any woman he set his eyes…eye on."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say he could get _any _woman he wants. I mea----

"Are you kidding, Kakashi-sensei could seduce a brick wall! Think about it, Sakura, he's powerful, mysterious, and he's famous! Women love that stuff! He can take his pick, heck, I'll bet he could have you in heartbeat!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Sakura stared at the brash blonde teenager and crossed her arms. She just didn't think it was right that just because he was famous, powerful and mysterious that he could get woman to like him. It couldn't have been so easy. Why, she herself had never thought about her silver-haired sensei in such a way before. It was making her furious that guys always thought they could have whatever they wanted, simply because they wanted. One could call her a feminist.

"Stupid Sakura. Take your head out of the clouds and look at the big picture. Kakashi Hatake can have what he wants, all because of who he is and how he looks. That's just the way it is. All that 'women are not objects' thing is so untrue it's a wonder some people even still argue it. That crap is for married people and virgins. You're one to talk, you thought those boys you slept with did it because they loved you and cherished the ground you walked on? Hardly, they wanted your body, and I'm guessing by the way you bragged about it, that you wanted them as well. You couldn't honestly say that if Kakashi up and offered to sleep with you, that doubt wouldn't cross you mind that you would refuse?" Sasuke shook his head, as if sympathizing for her stupidity. He would never understand women, especially not this one.

Sakura started to open her mouth to protest but immediately stopped upon realizing that she really had nothing to say. It had never come up in her head that she could have felt a certain way about the masked ninja. In fact, she was positive that she wasn't the only one. What she knew about that man was that he, for the most part, kept to himself, he wore a mask for some unknown reason, and he had a rough childhood, from what she heard. That was about it.

There was nothing about Kakashi that drew her, he was simply her sensei at one point. Now they were teammates, and she still didn't think of him as anything other than the weird man with the mask that always reads porn. Sometimes Kakashi was other things; friendly, angry, guilty, and on occasions, generous.

But attractive?

She looked skyward, contemplating it in her mind. Well, Kakashi certainly wasn't _ugly _but then again, they only ever saw his eyes. Who knew what he was hiding under that mask? For all she knew, he could have had nice eyes, and a great body, but beneath that mask laid horrors that he took great pains to hide. Obviously thought, Sasuke and Naruto disagreed.

But if anything, she should have been the one thinking about him being attractive and his sex life. Not two almost fully grown males.

She smirked. Two could play that game.

"You two sure put up a good argument, for a minute it almost sounded like you guys wanted me to be attracted to him? Now why would that be?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. One thing he hated, was when someone thought that had something on him when they didn't. It was clear that Sakura was imply that he was a homosexual, but little did she know, he was not the kind of person that people knew anything about without him telling them. So with a careless voice, he calmly told her that she was wrong.

"I don't have to necessarily be gay to think someone is good looking. Though I have indulged in a guy or 2 in my d---

'WHAT?!" Sakura cried. Naruto could have sworn he heard a hint of despair in her voice.

'_NOOOOOOOO!!! SASUKE-KUN, WHHHHHYYYYY??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Inner Sakura screamed emotionally, crumbling to the ground in what looked to be agony.

Naruto could hardly be surprised. After living with Orochimaru for almost three years, one could come back a bit gay. Sasuke had once worn what Naruto had called a 'bitch robe', thinking that it made him look powerful and desirable at the same time. No, Naruto thought to himself, he only ended up looking like a fag. Naruto voiced his opinion rather loudly, and Sasuke never wore such a thing ever again.

"Yeah you know, I'm not gay or anything like that, but Sasuke's got a point. Kakashi-sensei is really hot, now that I think about it. He's got a nice build, a nice voice, an awesome ass---

WHACK!

Sakura slammed her fist into the blonde ninja's head and furiously stomped ack over to her seat. Naruto howled in pain and cradled his now throbbing head, a large red lump appearing.

"Geez, Sakura, what was that for?!" He barked, trying to keep the tears in.

"And just WHY would you be looking at sensei's ass?" She growled, her eyes flashing menacingly.

"It's actually kind of hard not to. He does lead the team, so he's in front of us most of the time. When I'm bored, I stare at his ass too. It is nice, Naruto wasn't lying. You're telling me you've never looked?" Sasuke asked slowly, almost disbelievingly that the female in their group had never checked the hot Jounin out.

"Well I--- I mean, I just stared at you most of the time, or up at the clouds or something. Never thought to look down." She said wistfully.

"Are you a lesbian, Sakura?" Naruto asked innocently. He got a sharp slap as a reply and was sent flying into the tent, a few of his teeth scattering the air.

"Idiot! To suggest such a thing!" She snarled, her powerful chakra loaded fist still in midair.

Sasuke gave her a disgusted look. She was always picking on Naruto. Why didn't the boy simply hit her back? He knew if it were him, he would have put her in her place ages ago.

Naruto crawled back to the fire, muttering things about monstrously strong women and made sure not to sit next to her again. All that pain just for thinking his sensei had a great ass. Geez, he would never understand women.

"Man Sakura, what's up with you, you on your period or something?" He whined.

Sasuke stifled a loud laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as the girl in question's eyes blazed with promises of impending doom. For Naruto.

"You little mongrel1 What would you know about a woman's cycle! It's idiots like you that make us so bitchy in the first place!"

"Yeah, dobe. If she were on her period, that wouldn't be right. Because I don't think it's possible to be on her period 365 days a year. Like she seems."

Sakura whirled on him, poising to attack but stopped short at the look in his eyes that said, 'Do it and die'. She shrunk back to her place on the ground and gave him a dirty look.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. What was up with her, he was serious.

"Sakura, you're so much of a follower. You think that because someone said it was improper to think something, you shouldn't think it. I know I'm a guy and I'm not supposed to think of my teacher's gorgeous ass or how many women he sleeps with, but I do. I'm not afraid to admit that Kakashi-sensei is hotter than holy hell. People already think less of me, so what if I add another thing to that list? Sasuke isn't holding any grudges against that, it's just you. Nobody is forcing you to like him. So don't hit me again for saying something that compliments him." He finished firmly.

Boy, was he tired of feeling her wrath. One of these days he was going to catch that fist and twist it until she cried out for mercy.

Sasuke was smiling. They were having an interestingly insightful conversation. In the space of less than an hour, they had discovered things about each other nobody would ever guess simply by looking at them. Sakura was a busted wallflower, Naruto was sexually unhinged, and they knew that he was sexually uninhibited. Kakashi absence wasn't such a bad thing after all. Now that he knew Naruto was bi-curious, maybe he would take the chance to see what he thought of him. Just out of curiosity.

Sakura felt like crying. She had done it again; she had alienated herself from the group once again and they were verbally punishing her for it. Was it so bad that she didn't want to openly admit that their Jounin teammate was attractive?

She didn't want to be labeled a whore or a promiscuous girl, so she tried to act as if she weren't. The two people she had ever had sex with were both older than her by several years, something she always regretted because while it gave a thrill, the guilt afterwards was hardly worth it. She didn't want to be compared to Ino Yamanaka, and but she didn't want to be teased for being a virgin.

Apparently, her teammates could have cared less.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to talk like she wasn't there, smiling and laughing and sharing their thought about the copy-ninja that was their teammate. They seemed more at ease with each other, like because of the situation they could have been more open. Kakashi's absence and her innocent question led them further away from her and closer to each other. She wanted so much to be laughing and joking with them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a matter of principle.

"I'd sell my jutsu on Ebay to get a look at what's under that mask!" Naruto.

"I've come to accept that we'll never know what he's got under there. I don't even waste my time thinking about it anymore." Sasuke.

A moment of silence.

"Alright, I lied, I do still think about it. But I've given up on trying to get him to take it off." Sasuke again.

And it was too bad they never thought to pay attention to their surrounding because if they had bothered to look up into a tree to their far left, they would see a silver-haired Jounin crouching in the branches, listening to their every word.

To be Continued.

Yeah, I got the inspiration for this story from an author by the name of **Ebonytwinkle**. I loved her story, _'Sorry I asked' _and decided to do my own version of a Team Seven/Kakashi fic. I hope you guys like. Me likey reviews and will gladly continue when given the word. There will be another chapter, making this fic a two-shot, but I won't know that you want another chapter if you don't review.

Ja'ne.


	2. Curiosity can be bad for you

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. I do however own this cute little ninja action figure that I call Kakashi….but that's about it.

This is the second and last chapter I will be posting. It isn't worth it to continue here. So, without further ado I give you this next chapter, Chapter 2, no name because it's pointless. I will continue this fic, make no mistake. Just not here. Thanks for reading!

P.S: I may be persuaded to finish here, but I said I would not only because the content will be going up in rating too mature for this site, (I don't want to post fics like the other 4 I have here) however I can post up to the highest rating this site will go. Otherwise I'm just wasting my time updating here. IF people review enough, I might break a few rules, but I can also redirect you to the finished version, which may or may not be on or For those who HAVE reviewed so far, thanks a lot, you guys will be the first to read the finished version, which I am currently working on. Oh yeah, and about the pairing, it will more than likely be a Kaka/Naru.

OMG, Kakashi-sensei is hot!

"So they're more mature than I thought. Yet at the same time, they're still somewhat brainless. For them not to notice how long I've been here…." Kakashi jumped down to a lower limb in the tree, peering down on his team of Chuunin who were no longer quite so adorable as they were mature. They were certainly not the cute little Genin he used to teach anymore. Now they were all grown up, having conversations about his sexuality and all, among other things.

Rather than search for him in a close radius of their camp, they idly sat around and talked about where he could have been and what he could have been doing. Sasuke all too insistently dismissed the possibility that Kakashi might have been in trouble. Having faith in his abilities as a shinobi was a given, but not considering anything else was a big mistake they would all be learning from very soon.

His right eye narrowed a bit as he thought about the best way to make his presence known without putting himself in danger. They were deadly little brats after all. He crouched deep in the tree, deciding that he would stay a bit longer before he intruded on their conversation. It was very interesting to say the least, if not surprising. It was certainly the _last _thing he thought they would find time to talk about. They must have been quite bored to talk about him and his sexual prospects. Apparently, the woods brought out the best, worst, ugly, or unexpectedly audacious in a person.

He had been watching for a long while now, but his intention was not to stay hidden in the trees for so long. Who could blame him? He could practically feel the anticipation of embarrassing them buzzing in his veins.

Earlier, when he had been returning to the campsite, he had originally intended to test the team's perceptivity and see how long it would take them for to notice that they didn't have to stay, even if he had told them so. He was no longer their sensei, they could have gone home at any given time. Unfortunately, they were still too unguarded, not threatened enough by unknown presence. They were all talented shinobi, but he himself was an expert at hiding his presence, even from the best ninja's in Konoha. He had expected at least Naruto to get fed up and storm off like he usual did, but he didn't expect him to whine like a child and continue to wait.

Then Sakura…Sakura had suggested an innocent reason as to why he was 'late'. From there it went from Sasuke's surprising show of interest, to Naruto's candid idea of what he was doing, and ended up on the topic of his sex life.

The three of them had turned his absence into gossip. So he silently stayed in his position, wanting to see how far they would go with that idea. He was about to drop down and confront the group on their inexcusable laziness when Naruto bluntly stated that Kakashi may have been jerking off in the woods.

That was where the conversation took the interesting turn that it did.

Naruto always was the more explicitly outspoken of the three, and it was no surprise that he would imply something so out there. Kakashi supposed what really threw him was Sasuke agreeing with the blonde. That was weird in itself, no matter the topic.

The tall man listened to them for close to an hour, shaking his head at some of the things that were said. The three of them were quite uninhibited around each other, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, except that it obviously created some conflict. Sakura had been double-teamed almost mercilessly, just about being shunned from the conversation. Her ideals were too different from theirs for them to take her seriously, and so they shunned her for her disagreeing disposition, calling her things like dense and accusing her of being a lesbian.

But Kakashi had smiled inwardly at the one. At one point in time, he had even considered that a possibility himself. Sakura was either going on about the Uchiha or nothing at all. Surely one couldn't be so dedicated to such a person.

Even Ino, her rival in the competition for the dark boy's attention, had turned her affections elsewhere, to Chouji Akimichi no less. After all the time she spent teasing her teammate for being a fatass who did nothing but stuff his face, she managed to end up dating him and being quiet happy with it. Sakura on the other hand, had clung to her childhood crush, and Kakashi had figured it was to hide a bigger truth. Her vehemence to the suggestion didn't make him think otherwise, but he could never read his students very well these days.

Who could have thought that his seemingly innocent blonde hair blue eyed teammate had such a perverted little mind? And Sasuke…granted he knew that Sasuke could have be anything or nothing, depending on how a person looked at him, but he never figured the young man to take any sort of interest in him. He would have believed that Sakura was more inclined to make those sorts of judgments about him, but he was obviously wrong about that too.

Four hours in a tree was nothing compared to having to wait out an ambush, so he had already relaxed against a branch and put away his book.

His dull steel-colored eye stared down at the trio. He would listen a bit longer before he made his move. He would show those brats what happened when they were too curious. After all, curiosity could bring about any litany of results and consequences.

Embarrassment was among the worse.

((Back to the three clueless unsuspecting shinobi))

Naruto yawned loudly. He was tired and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay up for the lazy idiot any longer. They were all tired. Sasuke had shown his fatigue with a well placed, but nasty insult at Sakura before actually giving her some semblance of apology and getting up and stalking to their fallen tent. He gave the broken pile a disapproving look before shifting his dark eyes to the slumping blonde near the fire.

"Naruto, since your royal idiot-ness knocked the tent over, you can pick it up and fix it." He crossed his arms, waiting for Naruto to explode with reasons for why he shouldn't be the one fixing the tent. Naruto never did anything he didn't want to do without first giving reasons for why he didn't want to do them.

God, Sasuke thought, he was so tired he would have fixed the tent himself, but then that wouldn't have been any fun at all.

Naruto did not disappoint. "What do you mean _I _have to fix it?! Sakura was the one who couldn't control her freakish strength and knocked me into it!" He howled desperately.

Sakura's eyes narrowed tiredly, but dangerously. If she had the strength….

"I'm too tired! I don't know about you guys, but I'd be fine just sleeping on the ground out here. It's warm and cozy!"

"That's because you're an animal you idiot. Unlike you, the rest of us are human enough to want some comfort. Now you can either fix the tent, or fix the tent. Either way, it's getting fixed." Sasuke muttered confidently. Some damn body was going to fix that tent, and it wasn't going to be him.

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air haughtily.

"Fine. But Sakura looks cold. You wouldn't want _Sakura _to be chilly out here tonight, would you, Naruto?" He asked slyly. Naruto always had a weak spot of the kunoichi and if anything, he would be fixing the tent because then it would mean that he had done something nice for her.

Naruto glanced dully at the pink-haired teenager. "Am I supposed to care if she's cold? She knocked the tent over, if she wants comfort, she can start by fixi---

WHAP!

"Gahhhh!!! Sakura what the heck was that for?!" Naruto whined, holding his already toothless mouth in pain.

Sakura stomped off to the fallen tent and began snatching things up angrily and slapping them together. That idiot Naruto, who did that little shit think he was?! She picked up a stake and drove it into the ground, envisioning the soft dirt to be the boy's testicles. How dare he! She was dog tired, hungry and livid, and the last thing she needed was to be rebuilding a tent!

Well, if she was going to be fixing it, she would be the only one sleeping in it. Sasuke could rot in a tree for all she cared, and that bum Naruto could burn in the fire and she still wouldn't have shared with them. Sasuke was a man, why couldn't he just fix it, why did she have to? Was it because the two of them were all buddy-buddy now? Just because they had an agreeing conversation, and a perverted one at that, about Kakashi, didn't mean she had to be the one on her knees trying to force two stubborn pieces of wood together.

"Argh!" She growled, snapping the two pieces of woods in half. Throwing them to the ground in a rage, she cursed under her breath and pounded the dirt, more pissed that she couldn't fix the tent than that she had to fix it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She would make some man a very emotionally disturbed husband someday.

Naruto rolled over onto his side, breathing calmly and smiling to himself that he always wore long sleeved clothing, or else he would have been freezing like---

--Sakura shivered visibly and wished she had brought along an outfit that went past her knees, or at least something that covered her arms. Too busy trying to be cute, she left the house with a bag full of skirts and tank and spaghetti strap tops, hoping to get Sasuke's attention on her 'womanly figure'. It was obvious how bad that failed, but she never was the pants kind of girl. Now she wished she was, even for this night at least.

"Goodnight guys, I'm going to sleep. If Kakashi-sensei comes tell him to go fuck himself, 'cuz I'm not waking up."

"We'll just leave you." Sakura assured him.

"So what, I've spent days in the forest alone, what's another night?" The blonde shrugged and spread out on the ground on his back, yawning again and closing his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that his teammates would leave him, it had al---

Naruto shot up all of a sudden. "Hey wait a minute guys!" He yelled.

Sasuke cringed. "We're right here dobe, you don't have to yell."

"No seriously," Naruto continued as if he hadn't heard. "If you guys would leave me, why can't we leave him?"

All went silent.

Sakura sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. Sasuke raised his brow, but crossed his arms.

"Hey, Naruto you're right! What's stopping us from leaving him anyway? I mean, he knows how to get home and he can take care of himself. After all, right now we're not with him, so it's no different if we went somewhere else! Maybe he _did _go back to the village!"

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Sasuke asked, as if he had known all along. Of course, what would it look like if he let Naruto get any glory?

Naruto hopped up and gave his teammates one last look. "I've got plenty of ramen at my house I'm going home you can take care of yourselves bye!" He rushed out, and before the other two could get out another word, he had already hit the trees with a speed that rivaled Gai-sensei's.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, a blush taking over her features. Twiddling her fingers like a nervous Hinata Hyuuga, she gave him her best cute girl look, eyes shimmering and all.

"Um…Sasuke, it's late and I'd re---

"Forget it." He harshly declined, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking off into the trees as fast as he could to get away from her.

Sakura stood where she was, her eyes dilated in surprised. Geez, he could have at least had the decency to wait for her.

She growled and stomped out the fire hastily before turning her head to all directions of the woods. What if something was out there?

'No! Calm down Sakura, whatever's out there is nothing you can't handle. You've been trained by the Hokage herself! Nothing can scare me. No—'

Snap 

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She cried out, instantly going for her pouch and littering the area she thought he sound came from with shuriken. The poor fuzzy cute wolf cub was struck to its death with the sharp weapons, but Sakura gasped in relief. That would show stupid forest animals to sneak up on an unsuspecting girl in the night.

'I gotta get out of here' 

She took one more look around and grabbed her pack, running off into the trees.

((2 days later))

Ever since that day in the woods, the three of them had not seen each other, as there were no missions for the rest of the month after they had received their stipends. Eight whole days without any missions was being spent in different ways for each of them. Naruto actually treated Iruka out for ramen for once, Sasuke was putting it away for his family funds, a man's gotta provide for his family, and Sakura was buying herself some long sleeved outfits just in case.

Neither of them had seen Kakashi either.

Iruka had assured the blonde boy he looked to as a son that the copy nin had turned in a mission report that morning they returned and looked fine, but Naruto demanded to know where his sensei had been all night. Iruka calmly stated that it was against shinobi policies to share disclosed information about ninjas in the village so the boy was out of luck.

Naruto scowled into his bowl of ramen. Alone in the Ichiraku noodle bar he sat, immersed in deep thinking. Iruka had some important thing to do with the Hokage and Sakura nor Sasuke were anywhere to be seen; that left him all alone to think about what he was going to do for the next seven days. He couldn't think of a single thing that would occupy his time. All of his friends had other plans or simply didn't want him around. In his bored stupor, he had even asked Hinata to go out for ramen with him, but she started stuttering and when he didn't see an end to that, he left.

Now he was here, and after he finished eating, it would be back to the land of bored.

"One bowl of beef ramen please. Hold the boiled egg." A voice said from beside him.

Naruto wouldn't have even glanced if the voice wasn't familiar. He turned. And went red.

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing directly at the man sitting next to him. Teuchi gave him a weird look but went back to beating the noodle dough.

The man in question gave him a bored look. "Oh, hello Naruto." Kakashi greeted calmly, smiling at him like nothing was wrong.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" The blonde hollered.

Ayame's head snapped his way to give him a deadly glare. The pregnant woman shook her head slowly at him, obviously disapproving of his language.

Out of respect he lowered his voice to a hiss, "You left us in the woods for all that damn time and then you don't even tell anyone?! You son of a bitch!"

Naruto had smoke coming out of his ears, his hands shaking with barely contained hostility. Kakashi merely cocked his head to the side and turned away from him, folding his hands on the table.

"I was busy. Is that a crime?"

"It should be!" The teen bit out. He wanted to hit the idiot, but he knew it would only serve to fuel his anger when said idiot dodged him.

'How can that bastard be so calm?!' 

"Here you go kid, extra beef. Keep the curses out of the bar will you? You might give people a bad impression of this place and if you do that, I'll have to ban you." Teuchi handed him his two bowls of noodles, grinning at him with that nice old man grin he always gave the boy.

"Thanks old man."

Naruto turned to the Jounin ready to give the man another piece of his mind, but stopped seeing that the asshole was already occupied.

"Argh! You and that stupid book! I hope you drop it in a fire you lazy bum!"

Kakashi didn't seem to hear him.

Naruto sucked his teeth and started on his noodles. If Kakashi wanted to ignore him, then he didn't care. Slurping his noodles noisily, several minutes passed before Teuchi served Kakashi his bowl.

Naruto couldn't help but jerk his head up to look.

Kakashi hummed happily as he broke apart his chopstick and Naruto slouched on his stool, wanting to look as inconspicuous as possible so that Kakashi didn't see him staring. His heart thumped erratically in anticipation as he took a quick glance around to see if anybody was coming. Seeing that nobody was around, he squinted curiously at his sensei.

This would be the first opportunity he had in four and a half years to get a look at what was under Kakashi's mask, and this time, there would be nothing to stop him.

Kakashi slowly, oh so slowly, brought his chopsticks to the bowl, twirling them around a bunch of noodles before bringing them back up to his face. A hand went up to lower his mask, exactly like before, and Naruto leaned forward on his stool, his breath short and his heart slamming in his chest.

Suddenly Kakashi turned to him. "You do know that I'm not going to eat with you watching me, right?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes went white and round with surprise and anger. But he didn't say a word, only went back to eating his next bowl. So much for that.

"That depends on what you're willing to do to see my face." The suggestion came out of nowhere, making Naruto bite down on his chopsticks harder than he intended.

"W-what?" He squeaked eloquently.

"Nothing." Dropping his chopsticks into the bowl, he got up and waved at Naruto, a smile in his eyes and he nodded to Teuchi. Naruto blinked, watching him until he walked out of the bar before realization dawned on him.

He jumped off the stool and ran outside. "You freeloading bastard!" He screamed into the empty streets of Konoha. Kakashi was already long gone, leaving him to pick up his tab at the bar.

Ayame stood behind him with her hand out. "You'll have to pay for him then Naruto."

"But I didn't invite him here!" Naruto slapped his money in her hand and moved out into the street, glaring down the empty path with an unreadable look in his eye.

What would he do to see what was under that mask?

TBC….

I don't think I will continue. Sorry guys, but maybe I'll post this fic and the finished version somewhere else, but not here. However, if I do change my mind and decide to go farther with this, I will post up to the time when I will stop. It's useless, almost stupid to continue here. I don't normally write on this site, so I don't have the majority of my fics posted here. Unfortunately, I feel that this story would be better off somewhere else. I normally have a hard time continuing for various reasons, the number one reason being laziness. Well, I'll see whether or not it's worth it to continue. Otherwise I will delete the fic from here so that nobody expects me to update and I won't be getting anyone's hopes up.

Ja'ne.


	3. The second time's the charm

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto, not me. Yay, I know his name!

With a little inspiration, I was pushed to update this story. It won't be as long as my other one, but I hope it'll be worth reading. I think it will be just as interesting.

* * *

OMG, Kakashi-sensei is hot! Chapter Three: Caught

* * *

Sasuke was the not the kind of person that _wanted _to talk to people, certainly not the kind of person that wanted to _gossip _but…..he really wanted to talk to Naruto.

Three days ago, when they were in the woods together with Sakura, who may as well have disappeared a few minutes into the conversation, he and Naruto discovered some interesting things about each other. The conversation about Kakashi really had him thinking about it, days after and the words were still fresh in his mind. He and Naruto agreed on something. While it wasn't the most endearing topic, it was more personal in nature than anything else, and that was what had him wanting to talk to the blonde again.

Some things were just forbidden to talk about, but Sasuke had always harbored a strong attraction to forbidden things. Kakashi Hatake was forbidden. No real reason other than the fact that he was twice Sasuke's age and had been his teacher. And he was man. But in his defense, it all sounded so appealing.

And Naruto….he was just as attracted to it as he was, and that made things interesting. He had to speak to the other boy. With his life being as boring as it was, no family, no real friends, and nobody to talk to, not that he wanted to, the Uchiha had finally found someone worth wasting his words on. It was the last person he expected it to be, but that wasn't the point. Naruto was already close enough to him so that he didn't have to make any effort. After all, Naruto was his….best friend.

He was glad Sakura bitched out like she did, because he didn't want to share _this _with her. Not this. This, was something better kept between boys, men. Sakura was simply too air-headed and had a one-track mind and as far as he knew, she wasn't drawn to the forbidden or the unknown. Like he and Naruto were.

If he knew the blonde idiot, he would find him in one of two places, and if he was busy, three. He would try Ichiraku's first. It was about lunch-time anyway.

Walking down the dusty paved streets of Konoha, Sasuke ignored the nonsensical babble of a large group of females he passed. He never was interested in them. Too stupid for his tastes. Briskly striding along, he passed a shop where the owned inside gave him a nasty sneer. He smirked at the old guy and watched him turn red, moving his attention to a needy customer. But Sasuke didn't care. He got the reaction from people sometimes, after all that happened with Orochimaru, he wasn't as popular as he used to be.

He found a blonde, orange and black blob in the ramen stand three seats from the right. Alone. He smirked to himself.

Naruto slurped his noodles happily, moaning as the taste of Ayame's new ingredient swept over his tongue. The same tongue he almost bit off when Sasuke said from behind him:

"Dobe, I have a question. Meet me at the northern woods. It stinks in here." And promptly left as suddenly as he entered. Naruto made a confused grunt around a mouthful of ramen. What did Sasuke want with him?

Finishing off his lunch, he hopped off the stool and practically flung the money at Teuchi, who glared at him as he ran off to meet his friend. Naruto wasn't sure why he was so excited, but if the bastard wanted to speak to him for any reason under the sun, it had to be good. He was bored anyway and he was willing to do anything to keep himself occupied.

When he got to the woods, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Naruto sucked his teeth in agitation. Trust the bastard to make him wait.

"Dobe." He whirled around to see Sasuke sitting on a bench that was unoccupied a second ago.

"Alright, I'm here, so what did you want to ask me?"

Suddenly Sasuke looked away, like he was uneasy about something. Naruto squinted at him curiously.

"Sasuke…"

"Have you seen Kakashi since…that day in the woods?"

Oh. Shrugging, Naruto told him that he did indeed see their sensei, and had given him a piece of his mind as well, earning him a strange look from the Uchiha. So he wanted to talk about Kakashi like last time. Gossip was more like it, but he seemed interested in it and Naruto wouldn't have admitted that he was as well if Sasuke didn't say it first.

"I heard he came back the same night we did. I guess he really did leave without us, or maybe he came after we left."

"He did ask me something strange." Sasuke's ears perked up at this and he was suddenly very close to Naruto, grasping the boy's shoulder with uncharacteristic excitement.

"What?! What did he say?"

"Damn, wouldn't you like to know? Well, I was watching him eat, we were at Ichiraku's, and, you know, hoping he'd pull his mask down. He outright told me he wasn't going to let me see him eat."

"Oh." Sasuke sounded disappointed.

"Then he said that he'd let me see depending on what I was willing to do to get a look."

Sasuke's black eyes widened comically. "So what did you tell him?!"

Naruto blushed and shook his head no, meaning he didn't say anything worth talking about. But this was more than Sasuke thought he'd get out of the blonde boy. Naruto didn't need to elaborate to get the dirtier side of his mind working, because, who knew what Kakashi was implying. It could have been _anything. _

"What do you think he meant by that?" He ventured innocently.

"Dunno."

Sasuke quelled the urge to smack the dimwitted idiot upside his head. Trying not to raise his voice, he asked again. "What do you _think _he meant? You said it was strange, what made it strange?"

Naruto didn't like where the conversation might have been going and got up with every intention of leaving the other teen without giving him a response. But Sasuke still had that grip on his shoulders. "Let me go and maybe I'll tell you. I'm sure you're dying to know." He slid out of the other boy's grip, muttering something about being surprised he had 'such a dirty mind' for obviously he wanted to hear something dirty.

Not that Naruto hadn't thought of that himself. It sure sounded like Kakashi was implying something, but then again it could have meant _anything. _After the conversation in the woods two days before, it made him more than a little uncomfortable that Kakashi would say something that so closely sounded like what he and Sasuke were talking about. By the look on Sasuke's face, he must have thought the coincidence was strange as well.

"It's weird how he asked that right after…. I mean, he said it like he expected me to respond a certain way, and I think my reaction was just what he expected. Then he just left. I was thinking that maybe he….you don't think by any chance….that he might have heard us, do you Sasuke?" Now Sasuke was a pale boy, but if he turned any paler he would have been invisible.

What his friend was say made more sense than he wanted to admit. There was a possibility. Not an appealing one at all. A scary possibility. An embarrassing possibility. Naruto sat down on the bench next to him, feeling that he'd better. When he thought of what Kakashi said, he had only thought of it fleetingly, and instantly dismissed it as impossible. His attention span wasn't so great so he forgot about it and passed it off. But when Sasuke asked, he thought about it again, and came to the conclusion that some things just didn't add up.

Kakashi arriving in Konoha on the same night, the question of before or after still unanswered. Then at the ramen bar, when he more or less offered to let Naruto see his face, depending on what Naruto would do for the privilege. It was too creepy to think that Kakashi heard any part of their private conversation, for it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to try to peek at his face at every chance that presented itself.

_**"I'd sell my jutsu on Ebay to get a look at what's under that mask!" **_And he said it so _enthusiastically_. His jutsu was very important to him. But….was that really all he'd do to see?

Like he was reading his mind, Sasuke looked directly into his eyes and asked in a serious voice, "What would you do to see his face?" Naruto looked taken aback at the question. Sasuke couldn't have been thinking….

"I'm not gay or anything like that Sasuke. If he wants to keep his stupid face to himself, then that's fine. But I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that. Besides, I think I already know what you would do to see it." He finished smugly, eyeing his best friend knowingly. Sasuke had already threw it all out there about him being bisexual and there was nothing wrong with that, but he himself had had never done it with another guy before so he couldn't be gay.

"Gay, curious, bisexual, whatever you want to call it. Noticing that Kakashi is attractive is one thing, complimenting his ass is another. He could have simply been attractive, but apparently you have your own opinions about him."

"Yeah, but he's _Kakashi-sensei. _I grew up on looking at his ass! Okay so maybe I am kinda curious---

"Uh huh."

"No seriously, I'm not bisexual until I've done it with a guy, which I have no intention of doing. So I think some guys look better than others, so what?"

Sasuke said nothing to him for a while, thinking about how he was going to go about it. He had got Naruto to admit that he was curious about guys, so the next step would seem innocently coincidental. Anyway, he really wanted to know.

"So what do you think of me?" He asked, dare he think, timidly.

Naruto leaned forward, looking slightly uncomfortable with the question, which was the last thing Sasuke was hoping for. Not to confuse his curiosity with liking Naruto, because such wasn't the case. It was just that when he had seen Naruto for the first time in three years, he had been stunned by how beautiful his dead last teammate had become. When he jumped off the cliff to wrap one arm around him, he wanted to see if Naruto thought the same thing. However, since he had initially came down there to kill Naruto, that was his top priority. Then he never had the chance to experiment with it again.

"You're hot, Sasuke. But you already know that. It doesn't mean I like you though. I know you'd like to put the future Hokage as a notch on your bedpost but I'll have to kindly decline." Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs for his smart ass reply and shrugged. Well it wouldn't have been so bad if Naruto knew what he thought about him.

"You certainly got a lot prettier while I was away." He said, knowing the 'pretty' jib would get to the blonde.

"Nah, forget that, I'm handsome. That's what girls say about me."

"I'm not a girl."

"And the difference is…."

Another elbow.

They laughed lightly then fell silent.

"So….if Kakashi did hear us, what do you suggest we do? I mean, what are you gonna do, because I have no problems telling him I'd sleep with him, mask or no mask."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. Did he have to be so straightforward with it?!

"Really?"

Naruto froze. Sasuke went rigid. They looked at each other out of sheer hope that one of them was playing a joke on the other because….

That wasn't either of their voices.

Behind them….

'_Oh god'_, Naruto whimpered in his mind.

Maybe if he didn't look, the obviously familiar presence behind them would disappear, either than or he could disappear, both would have worked for him just fine at the moment.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you guys?"

Sasuke muttered a strong curse word under his breath.

Naruto spoke first, deciding that if he had to do something, feigning ignorance sounded like a good plan.

"K-Kakashi-sensei. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing," The Jounin said casually, from behind his book. The least he could have done was have the decency to not look so nonchalant when Naruto wished he could have been digging his grave right at that moment.

Well, there went the answer to their question. And if Kakashi hadn't heard it all, he had certainly heard enough, thanks to a certain Uchiha heir. Glaring at Sasuke like it was all his fault, he silently mouthed 'you idiot' to him and got a scowl in return.

"So, I was walking by, and just so happened to stumble upon my two favorite students in the woods. I couldn't help but listen in when I heard my name and a distinct reference to my behind." Kakashi hadn't bothered to put away his book, because he knew his disinterested mood would make them squirm. Yes, once again he had caught them engrossed in a conversation about him and again it was by sheer coincidence. This was normally the spot he came to read his books and when heard voices, decided that he would find somewhere else to relax. Then he heard,

//"_Yeah, but he's _Kakashi-sensei_. I grew up on looking at his ass! Okay so maybe I am kinda curious…"//_

The voice sounded suspiciously like Uzumaki Naruto's. Realizing that he had fallen into another one of their 'gossip session' he decided to stop and eavesdrop on the two. And he wasn't disappointed with what he heard. That kind of material could have been used as some powerful blackmail. How could he pass up the opportunity this time?

Now they knew that he had been spying on him that day in the woods. He stood patiently, waiting for them to start making excuses or explain themselves.

"Okay, so you heard us, so what?" Sasuke was the only one bold enough to acknowledge the truth fore Naruto was still busy trying to figure out a way he could disappear without being seen.

Kakashi finally stowed the book and walked around the bench and pushed Naruto aside to sit right between them. Looking comfortable, he glanced up at the sky and then down at Naruto, who looked like he was having difficultly breathing.

And he was. Naruto felt like he was going to collapse from fear and embarrassment, and when Kakashi said down _right next to him _that fear had turned into full blown dread. He was so sure he was going to whimper when Kakashi's arms fanned out behind them and casually rested on the back of the bench.

Spreading his legs to get more comfortable, and make the other two more uncomfortable by making sure his thighs pressed flush against their own, Kakashi took the hand he had behind Sasuke's neck and reached into his pocket for his book. He thought he heard the boy sigh for some reason. Naruto, whom he still had his arm over, was currently suffering from symptoms of blushing himself to death.

"Why so quiet? Weren't you two talking about something? Don't let me stop you, it sure sounded like you guys were having an interesting conversation."

Sasuke's brow furrowed in annoyance. He hated when people thought they had something on him when they didn't. Kakashi may have heard him say what he never wanted the him to hear, but that didn't mean he was going to make Sasuke feel like a shy little school girl. He was grown, and his maturity had to count for something damn it!

"Kakashi, I said I'd fuck you maskless or whatever. Don't think you can use that against me. I'm not as easy to rile as Naruto is." His eyes darted pointedly to the other boy who looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Naruto had the displeasure of sitting on Kakashi's left side, so he couldn't see a single patch of Kakashi's face because his mask and hitae-ate covered the entire side so he couldn't see Kakashi's reaction. Until Kakashi turned and looked right at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, am I making you nervous?"

Damn Sasuke for putting him on the spot! But shit, he wasn't going to be the only one acting childish so he grit his teeth and leaned forward so he wasn't so close to Kakashi's arm.

"What do you think?!" He growled. He wasn't going to sit there and roast under the scrutiny of Kakashi's bored gaze. Which was beginning to piss him off. Getting up, he was very prepared to take a long walk _out _of the woods, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist firmly and yanked him back down to the bench. Whipping around to see what the fuck grabbed him, his eyes got wide narrowed into slits seeing Kakashi's long thin partially gloved fingers wrapped around his lithe wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!"

"But I wasn't done. It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation involving you."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"But I do."

Sasuke watched with amusement, Naruto trying to jerk his arm out of Kakashi's hand but the Jounin had a tight grip, so tight Naruto's wrist was turning white around the edges of Kakashi's fingers.

"You're hurting me you jackass!" Naruto yelled.

"Then you'd do well to just sit back down and I won't have to resort to more painful acts of violence."

Begrudgingly, he returned to the bench. But Kakashi didn't let go of his arm, nor did he loosen his grip. "Do you think you could be a little easier on me, I'm not exactly made out of steel."

The grip got tighter. He hissed, and grabbed Kakashi wrist, hoping to inflict the same pain.

Kakashi felt the hand on his arm but focused his attention on Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him easily, not in the least as intimidated as he had been moments ago. As usual, Naruto was the one to get the least pleasant end of the deal but he didn't really care. He and Kakashi were having a staring contest. Even with the slim wrist in his hand and a smaller hand trying to crush his own, Kakashi matched the dark look with a lazy look, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be trying to leave as Naruto did.

"I'll let you go as soon as you agree to calm down."

"Fine!" And his hand was released. Rubbing sore white, rapidly turning red wrist, he glowered at the back of the Jounin silver head, muttering obscenities that involved putting a fucking Rasengan down his throat among other colorful things.

"You and Naruto were out here talking about me, and not for the first time. How do you think I should react to that?"

"You should let us leave!" Naruto insisted hastily.

"Or not. See, Sasuke has no problem admitting and accepting things, but you Naruto, have yet to see that I'm posing no threat right now. Only Sasuke seems to understand that my intention is not make you feel bad. Maybe I didn't make it clear to you at the ramen stand. Sasuke doesn't care, but you never did answer my proposal. What would you do to see under my mask?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest when he realized what Kakashi was talking about. Proposal? What would he do…was that a trick question? Well, he sure wasn't going to do what Sasuke would do. He didn't know.

"I don't know. I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that I really wanted to see. There isn't anything particular I had in mind of doing."

Kakashi still hadn't put the book away and turning his eyes down to the page he was on said in a dull, monotone voice, "Well you could always blow me if you really want to see."

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock. What did Kakashi just say?! He gaped at the man, trying to see if he was serious but Kakashi was reading his book and had put his left around the bench behind Naruto's head again, not paying attention to the looks he was getting. Naruto blushed furiously, in both anger and embarrassment. Why did Kakashi have to joke like that?!

"You pervert, I didn't mean anything like that! Stop joking you idiot!"

Kakashi's eye looked up from the book. "Who said I was joking?"

Naruto stared at him, looking directly into Kakashi eye, trying to find some sign that he was playing around, but he couldn't find anything. Whether it was because he never could read Kakashi's eye, or because it just wasn't there, he didn't know.

"I have to go." He said suddenly, jumping up from the bench and taking off faster than Kakashi could stop him. This time, Kakashi let him go and after the blonde was gone, he turned to Sasuke who still had yet to close his mouth.

"So, Sasuke…"

TBC…..

* * *

Mwhahahaha I know I'm evil. See, I said my evil streak was gone, but that was only for my other fic. I shall continue this here, but there's a possibility that the lemon will be else where and since I'm lazy and finals are coming up, I'll put it somewhere like the other fanfic site that for some reason won't show up when I type it here. Ja'ne. 


	4. Temptation is a bitch

Disclaimer: I am so poor, I wish I did own Naruto. Kishimoto must make _buttloads _of money! Sadly, I don't.

HELLOOO THERE! Lol, sorry for the loud greeting, I'm just excited, as you should all be, now that this fic is finally getting to the good stuff. Getting to, not there. But you'll like this, I promise. So read up, you little hentais, and enjoy.

* * *

OMG, Kakashi-sensei is hot! Chapter Four- Temptation is bitch!

* * *

When Naruto got back to the village, the first place he ran was to the Academy. Not to see Iruka-sensei, but the hide himself away in his secret spot that he went to when he didn't feel like dealing with things. He dropped past the low hanging bar that hovered over the stairwell. There was a staircase in the ground that led to the oldest floor of the building, which was never used anymore. Nobody knew he went there to get away sometimes, when he needed to think, this was where he would end up.

But the real reason he wanted to hide was because he was deathly afraid of going home. If he went there, he didn't know what might have been waiting for him.

Crouching into the stairwell and crawling down the tunnel that led to an old classroom, he thought about the reason he was there in the first place. Kakashi had offered him a blowjob. And _he_ didn't offer to _give _one, he offered for _Naruto_ to do the giving. Him! And after he sat there gaping like a fish, he got up and ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

He and Sasuke thought they were alone. They were wrong. Kakashi had heard everything. Not just what was said earlier, but also the stuff in the woods three days ago. Nothing was more mortifying than that. Sasuke and his big hentai mouth had to blurt out the blasphemous bullshit that he did and then had the nerve to be so calm about it in the face of getting caught.

How dare he be so tactless when Naruto was dying of embarrassment and shame, and that jackass was complacent and even repeated what he said! That wasn't what made it so bad. What made it so bad, was that the first thing Kakashi claimed to have heard was a 'distinct reference to his behind.' He said that. If he hadn't said it, Kakashi might have moved right along with his stupid book, and he wouldn't be sitting in some dusty old classroom, with a hard-on that just wouldn't quit.

Yes, he was hard. Who the hell wouldn't be? Along with his dick being so rigid he feared it would break, he was starting to calm down enough for very perverted thoughts to leak into his mind.

'_Well you could blow me if you really want to see.'_

His dick throbbed in response to the memory. Obviously he wasn't opposed to thinking about it, but would he ever do it? As horny as he was right then, he was sure that if he had taken the Jounin's offer, he would have forgotten all about the mask. But maybe Kakashi was just kidding.

'_Who said I was joking?'_

Naruto almost wished he were. Almost. There was no denying it, hell, he wasn't telling himself any lies. He seriously wanted to do something back there. Maybe not along the lines Kakashi had suggested, but he was willing to change his priorities anytime the man was ready. Still, he never knew when Kakashi was being serious or not. He could have been just trying to fluster him. Well, Kakashi got what he wanted. He was officially flustered **and** horny.

The classroom wasn't much bigger than the modern classrooms several floors up, but it was far away enough from the rest of the room for him to be allowed a great deal of freedom. Which he intended to use to his advantage. Right then, he was so hard, he thought he would go insane if he didn't touch himself.

Everything happened fast. His shirt was gone, his pants disappeared past his knees and he was on the desk with his right hand around his erection faster than he could even sit down. When his bare ass touched the cold seat, the shiver went straight to his groin, and it felt strangely pleasant.

Images of Kakashi with his dark blue uniform, tall, sexy, and seductively trailing a thin finger over his scarred eye and to the hem of his mask entered the horny teen's mind and he couldn't help but give himself an extra squeeze for making the fantasy look so good.

Kakashi teasing him. Kakashi touching him. Kakashi demanding a blowjob from him….wait! No!

Kakashi didn't have to demand. Naruto would have never had to be told twice, which was why he had to be going when Kakashi said it just once. God forbid he'd been serious….

"Uhhh…" A strangled moan was all he could manage when he was biting into his lip to keep from uttering Kakashi's name. Though nobody else was around, it still felt forbidden to be in a classroom jerking off, being that he never did so. Not that he was new or afraid of forbidden things, but he was masturbating in a children's classroom to pictures of his sensei without any clothes on and something had to be _wrong _about that.

His hand was telling him otherwise, because it sure felt good stroking up the shaft of his cock to harshly squeeze the head. Gods, his head was swimming with arousal, thinking about the gorgeous man with the sinfully sexy aura about him, telling Naruto to suck him off to see his face, and Sasuke sitting there with his------

Sasuke!

He hadn't stayed long enough to see what the other boy would do! Sasuke hadn't run away! Those two could have been doing anything!

He nearly tripped himself yanking up his pants and grabbing his shirt off the floor at the same time. He had to get back there! What if Sasuke and Kakashi were….what if he….what if…

What if Sasuke took Kakashi up on the offer that was meant for him?

"Damnit!" He knew he shouldn't have been so hasty! To leave Sasuke with Kakashi, after what he said, how stupid could he be?!

He bolted out of the classroom and almost just about killed himself getting through that tunnel and up the stairs. He was moving so fast he forgot that he wasn't supposed to be seen coming out of the secret entrance and ran right into Anko.

Falling on his ass, he glared up at the idiot who dared step in his way and drew a kunai.

"Uzumaki. Do I even want to know why you're coming from that way?" The purple haired Jounin eyed him like he had done something distasteful and nibbled on her dango greedily. Naruto scowled. He never did like her for some reason. She was always eating that stupid snack, it was like he never saw her without it. And she always had something to say….

"No, you don't. If you could just make yourself scarce…"

"Nah, I think I'll ask anyways!" Right. That was why he didn't like her.

"Well if you must know, I was minding my own business, something that wouldn't kill you to do." He smarted off, not caring about how rude he was being or how she had jutsus that could eat him whole.

"I was just asking, geez! No need to get snippy, kid. I'm just saying, being on the Academy grounds when school isn't in session is strictly prohibited. Especially when you don't even attend the Academy anymore."

He sucked his teeth spitefully. Bitch. He was wasting precious time there. He had to go and make sure Sasuke and Kakashi weren't fucking like rabbits in the woods and Mitarashi Anko was in his face, with her dango and her ugly hair and her annoying logic and he wasn't going to sit on his butt all afternoon and bicker with her, which she would she would have liked nothing more.

"Listen, Anko, I have to go. Lecture me about it tomorrow."

"Nope, you're not going anywhere kid." She smirked, knowing she was being a real cunt at the moment. She loved pissing him off, he was every bit as expressive as Minato-kun had been and she really missed the man, so every chance she got, she would get on the boy's last nerve until he tried to cut her throat with a kunai.

"Yes I am. Unless you'd like Iruka to know that you told Genma who told Shizune, who told Godaime-sama, who told Jiraiya in a drunken stupor, who told me in a drunken stupor, that you bet he tasted sweeter than that dango you always eat?"

He smirked when he saw her go pale as a sheet. Hit the nail right on the head. "I think I'll be going."

Anko blinked and he was gone. Literally. And not with the help of a teleportation jutsu, but with sheer speed. Damn he was fast.

Naruto lit through the village at top speed, tearing through anyone that unfortunately got in his way. People yelled at him and threw things that missed and asked him where he was going in such a hurry. All they saw was a blonde and orange blur. There was no other blur like that in Konoha.

Out of breath, he skidded into the clearing he and Sasuke agreed to meet. One and a half pairs of eyes were waiting for him, quite far apart and not distracted by _anything in particular. _It was like they----

"Knew you'd come back." Kakashi, preoccupied with his book, looked like he had been sitting there in the company of the Uchiha bastard---doing nothing. Or was it a cover-up?

"You sure sped here fast, I could see the dust you kicked up from here. So, what's your rush Naruto?" Sasuke poked, giving him a disturbingly knowing look.

Huffing wordlessly, Naruto looked between them to see if anything transpired while he was away. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at his frantic look, but Kakashi just turned the page in his book and giggled like they weren't even there.

So why was Sasuke still there?

"Whaddaya mean you knew I'd come back?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, with me and Sasuke here, all alone, and his preference to men and his comment about wanting to sleep with me, you'd come back to stop anything from happening just because you're you."

Huh? Just because he was him? What kind of logic was that?

"The kind that brought you back here." Damn, had he said that out loud?!

"So, I take it that by the way your shirt is inside out and your drawstring isn't tied that you were busy before you returned?" All this his sensei asked while still engrossed in his book.

Crap! What the hell hadn't he done wrong?!

"At least you didn't come back with any strange fluids on your hands, because then we'd know for sure---

"How the fuck did you know I was jerking off?!" He was sure he was careful. He wasn't followed, he couldn't have been!

"I didn't."

Sasuke bit back a nasty laugh. He wasn't supposed to piss the blonde off too much lest he leave and not come back the next time around. They didn't want that.

"Wha…what the…." He'd been tricked! Fuck! He should have seen that one coming!

Kakashi looked up for the first time, quietly closing the book and curling a finger to Naruto in a come-hither gesture.

Naruto did not want to come hither. But that finger looked so tempting, he did anyway.

One gray eye pierced wearily into his blue ones, unreadable and dull. Whatever Kakashi was thinking, he just knew it was going to be something that made his face burst into flames. He was already blushing due to Kakashi, and now Sasuke finding out that he was somewhere tossing off, compliments of he himself. Anxiety was kicking at the insides of his chest but he pushed it down and ignored it the closer he neared to Kakashi.

Sasuke was talking, saying something about how much of a baby Naruto was and something like how he should grow up and have some sex already, not that Naruto had heard any of this. He was too busy losing himself in Kakashi's eye. (crappily cliché, isn't it? But I just had to do it!)

Kakashi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, letting the other one go across the back of the bench and Naruto could suddenly feel the pressure he was applying. The strong hand was pushing him down, hard. His knees buckled and strained under the force, refusing to give out, but the Jounin's powerful arm was more than a match for his will and his legs quaked and shuttered before going weak on him, sending him to his knees in the grass before him. They had never lost eye contact in the little fight with his will power and the other man's strength.

Intense black eyes watched the two silently struggle to gain some semblance of control, Naruto trying not to go down so easily, and Kakashi's eye hardening with the effort to make the boy do so. Sasuke already knew a little about what was happening; he and Kakashi had discussed it in the certainty that Naruto would return.

They didn't have to wait long.

In under a half an hour, the blonde was back, eying the two of them suspiciously like they were doing something they weren't supposed to behind his back. Like they were betraying him.

But yes, it would have been wrong to proceed without Naruto, as all of this wouldn't be possible without him. Sasuke was glad he had swallowed a good portion of his pride to ask the boy to come with him in the woods to talk. Of course, he hadn't expected Kakashi to come along. That just made things interesting.

With Naruto securely on his knees, Kakashi looked down on him with an unreadable stare, pushing down every time Naruto pushed up. He smirked a bit beneath his mask. He actually didn't mind the stubbornness; it did spice things up a little. Usually people just gave in to whatever he asked, but not Sasuke and Naruto. Which was why he wasn't angry when he caught them. Two sexy teenaged brats in the woods talking about him in sexually explicit phrases. How could he not want to molest them?

"So you went to go play with yourself. Maa, bad boy Naruto. And here I thought I scared you away, not made you horny." Low, baritone octaves rolled off of his tongue languidly, making Naruto gulp nervously, no longer struggling with trying to get up, but trying not to burn under the scrutiny of Kakashi's steely stare.

Sasuke, the hentai that he was, was watching them interestedly, smirking in Naruto's direction. He never let on to his friend that he was hard just seeing the boy on his knees before their sensei, but he wouldn't hide his interest. There was no way he was missing this, whether Naruto was freaked by another person watching him or not. Anyway, very soon Naruto wasn't going to be thinking about him, if he hadn't slipped the blonde's mind already.

Naruto grit his teeth and glared up at Kakashi, not happy that he was being held down like some sort of submissive slave. Kakashi ran his hand through his soft blonde hair and clutched at it, pulling Naruto's head back painfully. Naruto shifted closer on his knees to relieve the pressure on his head and Kakashi coincidentally spread his legs around his torso. Naruto had to resist the _strong _urge to look down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled out in spite of himself.

Even though he wasn't fighting it anymore, he wasn't going to let Kakashi see that he was curious enough to be willing. His cloudy mind didn't know what was going on really, or why Sasuke was so placid, but he knew that being in the position he was in was making his stomach tight with anticipation, right along with his underwear.

The hand on his hair started rubbing his head gently, loosening its grip to settle for some soft petting.

"Naruto…."

His throat wasn't cooperating with him so he didn't have anything to say in response to his name being murmured in such a deep, sultry voice. His breath was shallow and shaky, his hands itching to hold on to something, but his eyes never left Kakashi's, even when Kakashi pulled his head forward more, and averted his eye downward.

"So how about it, Naruto? Blow me here and now and you get to see everything."

Eh? Do what? What the hell else would he….

"I don't want to see it that bad anyway." Naruto ground out, trying to move his head away from Kakashi's hand.

"Then get up and leave."

Instead of giving Kakashi the much shorter version of his reply, he decided that it was best to 'test the waters', so to speak to see if Kakashi was being serious.

"I don't suck cock, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"And I don't care, Naruto-_kun. _You either want to, or you don't."

Oh and he was certain that he did, but wasn't going to say so. So he gripped Kakashi's knees and pushed against them, trying again to rise and again failing. When Kakashi looked down, his eyes followed. He groaned quietly under his breath. It was all too obvious that Kakashi was liking his little bit of control over him, and the loose blue pants were doing very little to hide that fact. He had a point though. Either he wanted to, or he didn't.

"Who said I wanted to?"

"You haven't gotten up."

Point taken.

"I _can't."_

"If you really wanted, you could." And this was something they both knew. Even Sasuke, with his pitch black eyes filled with knowing mischief knew that nothing was stopping Naruto from biting Kakashi or making a kage bunshin to escape. Kakashi would have let him go too, if Naruto had asked.

"Let me be more specific. If you don't want to do it, tell me no, get up, and walk away. If you do, tell me that you do, and we can proceed."

Naruto's mind wanted to do it. His dick wanted to do it. But his pride was screaming at him to not be seen by Sasuke-bastard on his knees blowing their sensei, even if they were best friends and Sasuke was the one the put him in the situation he was in. Damn his pride. He couldn't---wouldn't--- say no. So the best way to give his consent was to be himself.

"Sure old man, I'll give it a try."

Kakashi smiled with his eye, coddling his head with long nimble fingers, the other hand still propped up on the back of the bench. "So that's a yes?"

"I said yes!" Naruto hissed.

Kakashi hummed and slouched forward, bringing his hips closer to Naruto's face and said in a clear voice four words that angered and aroused Naruto even more.

"Then beg for it."

TBC…..

* * *

Ahhhh, hot isn't it? Yeah, I had to issue the use of a few Kleenex for that one, lol. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, but I know this chapter was worth the wait. Unfortunately, this is where it ends. The rest will be updated on adult fanfiction .net. I'll let you know in the author's note of my other fic, Situational Hazard, when the next chapter will be up. And don't worry, it won't take forever, but if it does, I'll keep you guys posted.

Ja'ne.


	5. Screw Pride, I'm gettin' laid!

A/N: Behold! The fruits of my perversion!

* * *

OMG Kakashi sensei is hot Chapter Five- Screw Pride, I'm gettin' laid!

* * *

"But look where we are!" Naruto looked around and sure enough, they were in the middle of a forest, in a big clearing, where should anybody happen to walk by, they would see him on his knees in front of a very well known elite Jounin and it wouldn't take long to deduce what was going on.

"Very good, Naruto. We _are _in the middle of the forest, how smart of you to realize."

He glared up at Kakashi, who was looking comfortably sexy just sitting there with that unimpressed look in his eye, obviously not bothered by the fact that he could be caught enjoying one of his student's mouths while the other looked on, mildly interested.

And Sasuke was interested, because it was not everyday he got to see Naruto doing anything of a sexual nature, and he wasn't going to let the lack of exclusivity ruin the moment. He adjusted his khaki shorts and shifted in his seat to unbutton and unzip his pants, unabashedly sticking a hand into his underwear to fondle himself to the show going on right before his eyes.

Naruto, seeing this out of the corner of his eye, decided that if nobody else cared, then he had no reason to be worried. They had much more respect to lose than he did, especially Kakashi Hatake. He looked down at Kakashi's crotch, tenting his pants and took a deep breath. He wanted it, but he wasn't begging for it.

"I'm not begging you for anything! You're the one who suggested it! If you want it then YOU beg for it!"

Kakashi sat up, pulling his body away from Naruto's and took his hand off the bench to rest it on his lap.

"I could get Sasuke to do it."

Naruto's grip on his knees tightened and he knew he had him with that one. He and Sasuke may have been friends, but they were still rivals, and damned if he was letting Sasuke be the first to try anything with their sensei.

"You wouldn't make him beg!"

"Well, he's already admitted that he wants me, you on the other hand, still act like you're too good to blow someone. I think you need to learn that talk is expensive. You talked a lot about me, why don't you show me just how much you like me." Kakashi's hand outright squeezed his erection through his pants and Naruto couldn't help it. He gulped and stared, licking his bottom lip. But it looked so hot when Kakashi did that; he had no idea one simple gesture could be so arousing.

Whether or not Kakashi initially knew that his plan would work was unknown to him, or what Kakashi was thinking when he pushed Naruto to his knees, but while he was down there, he had already set his mind on going through with it. However, begging was something Uzumaki Naruto simply did not do.

"Beg me Naruto. Beg to suck my cock, and I'll let you. It isn't that difficult. Just say please and tell me exactly what you want to do."

Naruto sputtered gracelessly. "Y-you're a fucking pervert!"

"I know, and isn't that nice?"

He growled under his breath, damning the Jounin to the most fiery depths of hell for making everything he said and did so damn sexy and dick-hardening. It would be impossible for him to just get up and go, even if he really, really, didn't want to be reduced to begging.

Sasuke bit his lip hard to keep from groaning when Kakashi's hand began to molest himself, rubbing his cock through the material of his pants. It was just too arousing to see the one of the most feared ninja in Konoha stroking himself with a pretty blonde boy between his long legs. He slowed his hand down, wanting to wait until the begging started to really start tugging. Once the actually sucking began, he knew he would lose it anyway and come all over the inside of his boxers, but right then he wanted to keep his orgasm at bay, even if the teasing was already killing him.

Naruto's stubborn nature could mean that things may never get started, and he knew the boy needed a push or two in the right direction.

"Dobe, do it before I do."

Luckily, Naruto was in just the right mood to ignore him. One of the reasons he couldn't beg was because Sasuke was there, so the bastard would have done well to shut his trap before he shut it for him. He stood up on his knees and moved forward, determined not to beg. He was just about to pull the drawstring to Kakashi's pants open when the hand that was still on his head twisted and pulled his head back, making his hand falter in its task.

"Nuh uh, Naruto." He chided.

Shit, it hurt, but the damn pain only made his dick harder, the masochist that he was. How freaking long was Kakashi going to hold out? It was obvious he was horny, why the hell did his stupid control have to get in the way? Naruto was known for not having any control, and he really just wanted to get this over with so he could go home with some hot dreams, but Kakashi just HAD to make it a fucking game!

After all, he wasn't getting anything out of it, why the hell should he have to beg?

Just as he was about to voice his profanity-riddled opinion, his head was brought forward and into Kakashi lap and stopped when he was a breath away from the man's hand.

Then Kakashi's cloth covered cock stroked his parted lips and he let out a shuddering gasp and dug his fingers into the Jounin's thighs. Kakashi leveled Naruto's face with his hips and rubbed it across his mouth again, staring down into his blue eyes as he did so. Naruto moaned breathily.

Fuck it.

"Okay Kakashi. Fine damn it, I'll beg!" Damn the gorgeous bastard to hell! Naruto was so hard, he was afraid that he was literally seconds away from an embarrassing finish and would explode the next time Kakashi's cock touched his mouth that way. Oh, he just wanted to reach down between his legs and----

"Don't you dare, dobe. It wouldn't be any fun if you got yourself off, now would it? I know it's hot, but control yourself." Stupid Sasuke, always ruining things for him. Seriously, what the hell was he even there for anyway?

"Sasuke….why the hell are you---hmph----

His mouth was silenced by rough cotton and hot hardness and the feel of skin and metal on his cheek. Kakashi's eye narrowed down at him. Naruto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head accompanying the shudder that left him. His hot breath spread over the firmness against his lips and he remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing. Well, he wasn't going to get it bitching with Sasuke.

"I don't have all day, Naruto-kun. In the next minute I'm going to skip you and move on to him. You don't want that, do you?"

Naruto sucked his teeth. He supposed if he had to beg…..

"P-please Kakashi-sensei….can I…." The hand on his head pressed on persistently down into Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi gave the boy a serious look, very intent on playing with the other one if Naruto didn't hurry the hell up. Hell, the boy was horny, that was plain to see, so what was taking him so long to just say it already? Again he rubbed his cock against his student's mouth and felt the burst of heat on his aching crotch. Anytime now Naruto was going to snap.

Undoing the strings of his pants, he tugged the front of them down until his black briefs came into view and the hidden bulge behind them was exposed. Naruto sucked in a breath and staved off a whimper. The pale flesh of Kakashi stomach peeked out from beneath his flak Jounin vest.

'_Oh no….' _

Kakashi stuck his right hand down his briefs and sighed, a long, deep sigh filled with relaxed pleasure as he slouched forward again, not bothering to pull Naruto's head back. Luckily for him, he was known to keep his cool in every situation, although he really just wanted to shove his dick down the boy's throat and get off sometime in the next ten minutes, he had made himself complacent enough to wait.

Naruto took a moment to rip his pride, control, and dignity to shreds and throw them out the window of his conscious and looked up at Kakashi with hooded dark blue orbs of lust.

"Please Kakashi-sensei. Please let me suck your cock, I want it _so_ bad. _Please_ sensei?"

Sasuke's nose imploded. Blood squirted out like a small geyser and he had to bring both his hands to his face to stop the forceful flow. Holy crap he hadn't expected Naruto to beg like that!

Naruto wanted to swallow the words back into his throat the moment they came out but Kakashi was already shifting his hand in his pants and before he knew it, Kakashi was exposed---there. Every inch.

"Oh god…"

Sweet dear mercy! Soft pale flesh was revealed to his hungry awed eyes, velvet wrapped hardness, inches of it---and _that _was going to be in his mouth! To say the least the drool couldn't collect at the corner of his mouth fast enough. It was beautiful! Who knew a guy could have a beautiful penis?

"Come on Uzumaki, if you're going to be speechless, I can think of a better way to shut you up."

Oh yeah, more sucking, less looking.

He kept the second 'oh god' to himself. Not feeling quite so bold anymore, he took it in his hand, marveling at the feel and weight. Now how would it taste? He stuck his tongue out, closed his eyes. Kakashi sighed raggedly, his hand slipping down to the back of his head but did not move. He would have to do this on his own.

Sasuke whipped his own dick out the second Naruto's pink tongue made contact. He knew that the behavior wasn't like him, he knew he was being a pervert watching his best friend blow their sensei. But dear god it was so hot, forget his image!

Naruto felt the haze creep up on him, the heavy hot haze that fogged up his brain and made his horniness the center of his universe and welcomed it into the pit of his stomach. He gave it another tentative lick, and decided that he liked it and started to lick more, running his hot little tongue up the column of Kakashi's dick, moaning when he pressed a thick vein on the underside. Kakashi stifled a hiss. Sasuke didn't bother.

"I said suck me, not lick me like some piece of candy." Kakashi's placant voice reached his ears and the tone behind it made him grin mischievously. If Kakashi wanted that…

"But sensei, you taste way better than candy, I'm just taking my time enjoying it. Is there a problem?" Kakashi sneered through his mask. When did the brat get so playful? He didn't have time for playful, he wanted Naruto to slid those pretty pink lips down his---

"Ahhhh…ahh!" He grunted strenuously, using the power of sheer will alone not to thrust up into the orgasm-inducing heat of the blonde Chunnin's mouth. He knew it sounded like he was constipated but when Naruto did just what he was hoping for, he couldn't help it, it just felt too good. Naruto himself had a hard time keeping his little mewls of pleasure to himself, even with his mouth occupied.

He could feel the burning raven coals of Sasuke's eyes on him and made sure to give Kakashi an extra hard suck, slipping his mouth over the shaft as seductively as he knew how. He heard the dark-haired boy groan and smiled as much as he could in satisfaction.

Sasuke ran his tongue over his teeth and bit his lip, sliding over the bench so close to Kakashi, he was practically sharing a leg with him to watch Naruto. Naruto wanted to glare the teme back to where he was but he had a more interesting task at hand. Kakashi was making these sexy little gasps and moans and it was killing him so just that once he didn't let the bastard intervene. No, he wanted it and now that he had it, he sure was glad Sasuke hadn't gone first. Kakashi's left hand wrapped around the base of his erection and Naruto's drooling mouth pressed down on it as he pressed up, his hips following with an unintelligible murmur, then,

"Yesss, oh damn that's fucking good, Naruto…..uuuhhggg….." A long weary moan from Kakashi and Sasuke was leaning closer, watching with lewd fascination as Naruto's tongue did some strange twist thing at the same time he was descending. Then, for reasons unknown to him, he put his arms over Kakashi's and laid a hand on the spiky blonde feathery hair, stroking it softly while his right hand fondled himself in his underwear, which were growing increasing uncomfortable by the second.

Naruto let his tongue work on the tip while the rest of his mouth suckled at the shaft until it met with Kakashi's gloved fingers. He would have asked the Jounin to take them off, but it actually was kind of hot now that he thought about it. Now then, he would stop playing with Kakashi and focus on his main objective: Getting the man to moan like a male whore and give him his first taste of cum, in that order.

Kakashi really was doing all he could not to pump his hips upward and choke the teenager, but then Naruto did something kinky with his teeth and his resolved was sent packing. Gods how he wanted Naruto to take it all, even if just for a few seconds, choking and all, it wouldn't be so bad, and so he tilted his head back, ignoring Sasuke who was suddenly much closer than he needed to be.

"Naruto, oh fuck, deeper…just fucking…" He wasn't begging, that much was certain, he was merely asking in a pleading tone.

"Take a deep breath, baby, and breath through your nose."

Naruto didn't have time to ask why because Kakashi was already lowering his head, Sasuke's hand going with it, and suddenly he felt the head of Kakashi's cock at his throat, prodding for entrance.

"God that's hot." Sasuke's hand was a bit eager now, more than willing to help Kakashi's push the blonde's head down. Naruto gagged uncomfortably, and attempted to pull back from what he thought was a mistake but the two hands persisted, pushing him down until he was struggling, trying to get his head up because he was about to be choked to death.

"Ooohhhh _shit_, Naruto, this'll only take a few seconds. Relaxsss…."

He tried, but couldn't, so sure that they were trying to kill him because god damnit he didn't know how to deepthroat! His strangled protests unfortunately fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly there was the strangest popping feeling in the back of his throat and his lips were no longer touching Kakashi's left hand. He made a sound of awe. Kakashi bucked upward to his mouth, which was now pressed against the base and straight silver hair, soft and warm.

Kakashi started to pump his mouth, making some of the most arousing noises he'd ever heard. A few seconds were starting to feel like forever for his sore esophagus but he didn't complain, not that he could if he wanted to. He was forced to either relax or asphyxiate himself and seeing as he didn't want to die, he let his muscles go lax around the cylindrical intruder and a gargled moan vibrated around it.

"Ohhh holy fuck Naruto, god yes that's it. Ohhh baby…. damn your mouth is so goood ahhahaaaaa….."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He released his grip on Naruto's head and slid off the bench and to his knees. He had to do something or he though he would lose his mind and Naruto looked so damn tempting, all he wanted was a touch or plenty.

Naruto was finally able to pull back on Kakashi's will and slurp his way back up to the tip of the Jounin's cock, sucking ravenously. Letting go of Kakashi's knee, he reached a hand down to fondle the man's balls, earning him an interesting sound of surprise.

Smiling again, he suddenly yelped himself when a pair of hands suddenly attacked the elastic band of his black and orange sweatpants, yanking them down as far as they would go and enclosing around his stiff steel-hard erection. As hard and as sensitive as he was, he practically screamed around Kakashi's dick when the hands made a trip down to grasp tightly at his balls rubbing and squeezing them just rough enough for it to feel too good.

He mumbled, "Sasuke," but for obvious reasons it came out sounding more like, "oomphay". That was fine, because Sasuke understood and stroked him rougher, faster and Naruto lost it in a hurry, tears blurring his eyes at the force of his release and the lovely time Kakashi chose to push his head down again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shuddering waist and pressed his hardness into the blonde's ass.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad!" He told Naruto with a sharp hiss and a nip to his ear. The response from Naruto sounded a bit worrisome but Kakashi had his head lolled back on the bench and his eyes closed and looked like he could care less.

When he made Naruto beg and the boy consented and did so, he had expected him to be inexperienced and shy, but the brat had a seductive glint in his eye and a super hot mouth and Kakashi was hooked, he couldn't get enough of the tight wetness, he wanted to stand up and fuck the blonde Chunnin's mouth until he exploded, but damn him, his knees weren't working. It was just so good; all he could do was sit there and thrust, and push Naruto's head down to get more of the insufferably tight wetness around him. Then he heard the Uchiha boy say something about fucking him and almost skewered Naruto's face with the force of his last thrust.

Hell, he'd been thinking along the exact same lines.

Shit, Naruto hadn't choked to death yet and he was a shinobi, trained to take anything and if that meant taking his sensei's cock down that amazing throat of his, then that was what he was going to do.

"Naruto….I'm ready to come, so I thought…uhhh…I should warn you that things are about to get pretty rough. Just hold on this won't take long."

And indeed it hadn't. Kakashi lifted his head up slowly and looked him in the eyes. Naruto gave him a confused stare wondering what he was talking about. He got his answer when Kakashi said in an oddly soft whisper that he'd be alright in less than a minute and shoved his head, all the way down to the base. Kakashi bucked right off the bench, his back pressed into the wood supporting the rest of his weight and forced the blondes head into his lap, ignoring the choking sounds coming from Naruto. He started to curse profusely, thrusting up into Naruto's mouth, pulling back and down and pulling his head back and up at the same time.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he haphazardly soaked them in saliva and slid them into Naruto with a rough jab. The boy below him groaned loudly around Kakashi and the Jounin just seemed to go crazy, almost brutally fucking his face, yelling and cursing, his mask stretched from the width of his open mouth. Fireworks were exploding behind his eyes, rolled into the back of his head but wide open.

"Holy shit, Naruto-o-ohh---

The last sounds of his climax were choked off by the force of it and his mouth widened silently, save for a few winded gasps, his head flew back and his back arched completely off the bench, his left hand instinctively going to hold him up while his right tightly held Naruto's head to the center of his hips.

A brutal face fucking like that could have choked a normal person into unconsciousness, but Naruto, who was not, just took it, crying and desperately needing air, but he took it like a trooper and when he felt Kakashi come and Sasuke's fingers enter his ass, his throat clamped down in his effort to scream his second release of the day.

Kakashi jerked around for a little while longer and instantly fell backward, slumping on the bench tiredly and letting go of his head, chest heaving rapidly. Naruto pulled back and coughed up the semen in his throat to clear his airways, sucking in lungfuls of air and going limp in Sasuke's arms. Which might not have been a good idea.

If Naruto happened to be tired, then that was too bad because Sasuke already had a hand on the back of his neck pushing him forward and leaning down to speak into his ear,

"I'm going to fuck this gorgeous little ass of yours good and hard. Are you ready?"

Naruto wanted to say no, but Sasuke didn't really care for his answer and pushed the head of his cock into the tight passage of his ass.

He had never planned to let Sasuke screw him, but _fuck_ that felt good.

TBC…..

I'm sorry I'm so evil for the holidays, but I really want this story to last longer. The gift in this fic was to post this chapter here for Christmas, which I did. See? I'm not _that _evil after all (though I know some of you blatantly disagree). I'm not a fan of SasuNaru, but for the intents and purposes of this fic, I put them together for a little while. I am such a perv. Merry Christmas! Oh, and the thirs gift may come closer to New Years, so it'll be a New Years gift, nyah.


	6. A lesson to learn

Disclaimer: I know you'd all like for Naruto and all of it's character to be mine, but it's not, sadly. All hail Kishimoto-sama!

A/N: Yes, it has been a while, and I know you've all be patiently waiting, but I hope this appeases you guys until the next chapter. I'm sorry for always leaving you on cliffhangers (sort of) but if I didn't, you guys might lose interest, and we don't want that. So, I hope this one wasn't too bad, and I hope the perversion keeps you guys happy. I like it when you're happy, because when you're happy, you review, and when you review, I'm happy! YAY!

OMG6

* * *

Naruto really hadn't planned on letting Sasuke just bend him over and stick it in like that, but when it happened, he started to swoon as a wave of dizziness hit him and went straight through to his groin and settled right in on his ass. His knee slipped in the grass a bit, but Sasuke had a firm hold on his hips, pushing forward agonizingly slow, and not because he didn't want to hurt Naruto. Bloody hell if he moved any faster it would end too soon because shit Naruto was friggin' tight! Not even Suigetsu was as snug, and he had honestly thought that assholes didn't get any better than the white haired man's (please forgive me, but he had to do it with _someone._) Naruto was one hell of a fit, that was for sure.

Kakashi would have yanked Sasuke away from Naruto and blackened his eye for touching the prize that was rightly his, but Sasuke's tall, strong, shirtless-- when that happened, he would never know--body was just so lean and muscular and pale and _sexy _that he just sat slumped down on the bench and watched the dark haired young man fuck Naruto's tan beautiful ass.

"Fucking bastard, that hurts!" Not that he could make Sasuke feel any shame, and not that the pain bothered him. It was a thrilling feeling to mix pain with pleasure and thanks to the nine-tailed fox, he had learned to appreciate both. But how dare that bastard inflict pain on him?!

"Bastard!" he snarled again and pressed his forehead into the grass, his body rocking back and forth with the force of Sasuke's already rough thrusts. Kakashi was going to love it when it was his turn. It sucked that the little bastard got to go first, but he knew that good things came to those who waited, and luckily Kakashi was a patient man. The way Naruto's face contorted when Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back in made him smirk beneath his mask. The look on his face was nothing compared to the expressions Kakashi would cause him to make. Sasuke was an amateur fuck, and what Naruto's tight little rear end needed was big, grown man's cock like his to fuck him good and hard. Sasuke just wouldn't do. And certainly he wouldn't ever again after that day. After he was done with Naruto, the blonde was all Kakashi's, and Sasuke would never again be allowed to touch him without his permission.

None of that meant he didn't want to pound Sasuke's pale, round ass, and when he did, Sasuke wouldn't want Naruto anymore. Yes, Kakashi Hatake was a selfish man, but who gave a flying fuck? He had property to dominate now, and he was going to make sure that the both of them knew it.

"God yes, take it you slut!" Sasuke growled. Maybe that might have turned some people on, but Naruto stopped pumping back and twisted around to glare at him.

"What the fuck? Who the _hell _do you think you're calling a slut, you bitch?!" He snapped, forgetting his pleasure in light of his rage, scrambling out from under his dark friend to attack him. Sasuke had taken a few seconds to register what happened and it cost his jaw dearly. Naruto's fist crashed into his jaw with enough anger put behind it so that he tumbled backward and landed flat on his face. The angry blonde boy stood and lunged for him again, but a slow voice made him stop so abruptly he tripped over his own foot.

"Leave him alone and come over here, slutboy."

Naruto stopped and turned around and blinked. Oh, Kakashi wanted him for something. He walked back over to his sensei and sat down on the spot on the bench Kakashi was patting endearingly, seemingly oblivious to being called a slut again.

Sasuke, who was just getting up from the blow just about exploded upon seeing this. "Wait the fuck of a minute! You don't hit him when he calls you a 'slutboy', but you fucking punch me! What's that shit all about?!" He raged, glowering angrily at Naruto, who looked like he didn't know what Sasuke was making such a big deal about.

"So? It sounded like an insult coming from you." Naruto shrugged and smiled at Kakashi, who was smiling back with his eye. That reminded him….

"Take it off." Kakashi arched a platinum brow.

"Take what off?"

"Don't fuck with me sensei, take off the mask, we had a deal!" Naruto was ready to rip it off of his face if he didn't comply, leaning forward in case Kakashi tried anything slick.

Kakashi had almost forgotten about their deal. Well, there went his air of mystery.

"Hey! I was in the middle of doing something, you know! Get your tight ass back here and let me finish!"

"Go to hell Sasuke."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke jerked his pants up and stomped back over to the bench to yank Naruto back to the ground and shove his cock back up his ass. What the hell was the dobe's deal? He had to go and mess up a perfectly good fuck over a little name-calling. Who didn't say strange things in the heat of passion? He had called Suigetsu a litany of dirty names over their time in bed together and he didn't hear any complaints.

"Come on Kakashi, take the damn thing off!" Naruto yelled in his usually loud voice, which brought the Uchiha's attention to their sensei. He had almost forgotten about the deal they had made and if he was angry at Naruto before he wanted to hug the bastard now. Finally! Finally after all those years he was going to get to see the most mysterious man in Konoha's face and all Naruto had to do was suck his dick!

Kakashi glanced from Naruto to Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. The deal was _you _suck me off and _you _get to see my face. Sasuke here is going to either have to disappear, or you'll have to work out another deal to fit him in."

"But sensei! I don't care if that teme never gets to see your face! I let you come in my mouth and a deal's a deal!" Kakashi groaned. Only Naruto with his loud mouth could out and yell something like that.

Sasuke really wanted to see what was under that mask. "Naruto don't be a bitch! Come on! If it weren't for me, we might have never been caught!"

Naruto looked passively thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "Fuck you, teme, I didn't see you slobbing any knob to earn this privilege. Suck his dick like I did and if you're better at it than I am, then not only do you get to see his face too, but I'll let you fuck me and call me anything you want."

Sasuke was about to say deal but Kakashi cut him off. "Sasuke fucked you without my permission. He should be punished for being so hasty but I'm going to be nice just this once and let him slide for the moment. Your ass is mine Naruto, and the same goes for you Sasuke. I'm going to break you both in, and Sasuke, you'll get what's coming to you for ruining his virginity for me. In the meantime, I fully expect you to be as good as Naruto or better, just to please me. If the orgasm is great I might decrease the severity of your punishment."

Sasuke gave the other boy a glare that could melt polar ice caps and nodded. He would show that loudmouth dead last idiot who was better at sucking cock, and before he was done, Kakashi would be begging him for more.

"You're on, dobe." He snickered. Poor Naruto didn't have a chance.

Kakashi patiently waited until Sasuke got over himself before spreading his knees invitingly. Sasuke slid to his knees and gave Naruto a spiteful smirk. "Watch and learn."

As he was going for Kakashi's cock, the Jounin stopped his hand with a negative grunt. "Nu-uh-uh, Sasuke, you're going to have to beg for it. I think it'll do your ego some good."

Sasuke grit his teeth furiously, already trying to find a way out of begging, but then he noticed the look Naruto was giving him.

"He liked it when I begged, I'm sure it made him hornier too. You know what they say, Sasuke-kun; if you can't stand the heat, get o--

"I know what they say!" Sasuke bit, more than ready to shut the blonde nuisance up with a well place fist to the face. Luckily, before a fight could start Kakashi casually diffused it with four words,

"Beg like a bitch."

Sasuke glared harder at Naruto as if it were his fault he was being subjected to such unfair humiliation and turned his hate-filled orbs to the masked man, ready to tell him that no begging of any such would occur, but he really should have been more sympathetic to Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting in the exact position he had been when he coerced Naruto, his right arm slung over the back of the bench and his left in his lap, and now Sasuke could see….

Things sure as hell look good from the ground up!

Sure Kakashi looked good from where Sasuke was sitting before, but from down where he was right then he looked delicious! That's how he got Naruto to give in so easily!

It wouldn't be long now, he would be begging like a bitch just like Naruto did, but….he would do it with more seductiveness and turn the tables. By the time he got his hot lips around Kakashi's dick, it would be the Jounin begging like a bitch.

"Umm, _sensei _you've got such a nice, big cock, can I please _please _suck on it? Please sensei? I'm so horny, all I want to do is get my mouth around it. I'm begging you sensei!"

Naruto grit his teeth and tried not to let the blood loss go to his head. If it wasn't gushing from his nose, it was rushing to his groin. Damn that teme!

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. It was too easy to seduce horny teenagers. "Then for all that begging you better suck me good or you won't get to see my face."

Sasuke twitched but said nothing else, itching for him to pull his dick out again already. Geez was he horny, he wasn't lying before. Kakashi just looked so damn good sitting like that, like he was just born to sexually dominate. Damn.

While he was at it, Sasuke would teach Naruto a thing or two--and show him that it really did pay to be a genius.

* * *

Sakura was lonely. Usually, she could spot Sasuke training from a mile away, or at least Naruto at home or at the ramen stand, but neither of them were anywhere to be found. She sighed, wondering what she was going to do with six whole days to herself, minus the one she had to work wit Shizune in the hospital.

She hadn't seen or heard from Kakashi either and idly wondered if Naruto or Sasuke had. The truth was, she was curious about where Kakashi had been too. She hadn't heard anything from the Hokage and couldn't help but think that Naruto and Sasuke had seen their sensei….and was keeping it from her. But that was just speculation.

As she walked around, just trying to enjoy the day, she found herself wandering into the woods, not really sure why she wanted to suddenly be alone with nature. Just as she got close to a spot she knew a bench would be for her to sit on, she heard voices.

"Oh, someone's here already…." She turned to walk away, but stopped cold when she heard,

"He liked it when I begged, I'm sure it made him hornier too. You know what they say, Sasuke-kun; if you can't stand the heat, get o--

"I know what they say!"

Sasuke and Naruto! She was about to go over there to the two, thinking that it was just them and they would be able to hang out together, but the voice of a third party interjected.

"Beg like a bitch."

Oh shit. Was that…Kakashi?

She stopped where she was and dropped to her knees to crawl behind a nearby bush. Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were together but what was that about begging like a bitch? Who was Kakashi talking to?

She moved closer and soon the three ninja came into view. Naruto was on the ground with Sasuke next to him and Kakashi was sitting in front of the Uchiha looking….relaxed. Sakura found herself holding her breath for some reason.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then back at Kakashi. Suddenly his face went from angry to something she had never seen and then,

"Umm, _sensei _you've got such a nice, big cock, can I please _please _suck on it? Please sensei? I'm so horny, all I want to do is get my mouth around it. I'm begging you sensei!"

WOAH!

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the obscenely seductive words coming out of her stoic teammate's mouth. "Oh my god!" She whispered to herself.

"Then for all that begging you better suck me good or you won't get to see my face, and I'll punish you for touching Naruto before me."

Her mouth just hung open. She couldn't believe her ears--wait, Sasuke was moving!--oh good lord Kakashi stuck his hand in his pants!

"Oh my…oh my good god…" She couldn't help it. The most shocking things she had ever seen or heard were going on right in front of her. And Naruto wasn't doing anything but bleeding from his nose!

What happened?! How did that happen?! Would Sasuke really…would he really suck Kakashi's dick? What in the world had gotten them into such a situation?!

She couldn't wait to find out.

One thing was for sure. If she didn't think Kakashi was attractive before, she sure as hell could see it now. Indeed, Kakashi looked like a fucking wet dream sitting there, pulling his cock out of his pants to grace the confines of Sasuke's hungry mouth.

"Naruto didn't swallow all of my cum thanks to you. You'd better swallow every drop and be as good as you claim. Although I can't imagine anything better than Naruto's tight little mouth, if you can suck better than he can, then I won't punish you at all. Put all this behind us. And you better take every inch too,"

"Oh I intend to sensei." Sasuke assured with a confident smirk. Naruto snorted and sat down on the bench next to Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at him with an innocent eye-smile and that was all it took to make the Kyuubi vessel blush like a schoolgirl.

Sasuke inched forward but then, unlike Naruto, he all but attacked Kakashi before the man could get his hand out of his pants. Kakashi's eye widened at the boy's hastiness and he snatched his hand away as Sasuke's mouth latched onto to his cock with almost disturbing fervor.

Sakura gasped from her place under the bushes at his eagerness and covered her mouth with her hand, aware of the blood gushing out of her nose. Sasuke was just a boy—a boy--and he was out there, in the middle of the woods for all to see sucking his MUCH older sensei off! How did that come to happen?

And Naruto had done it too?! Willingly? It didn't sound as if anyone was being forced into anything, but what would make two boys like Sasuke and Naruto turn into little sluts for a man like Kakashi? Sasuke touched Naruto? Where?! How?! And he was going to be punished by their sensei for it if he didn't do a good job?

How long had this been happening? Were they hiding this affair since before that day in the woods? Did it happen after? Did Kakashi force them to like it, or worse, brainwash them? They seemed normal enough, minus everything that was obviously wrong. Sasuke was bi-sexual, she knew that, and Naruto was…open, but Kakashi…she had no idea he even looked at other guys that way.

Yet Kakashi looked completely natural getting his cock suck by a male. Something about that seemed grossly interesting. Hence the reason she hadn't gotten up and run off somewhere screaming her head off.

Not that she would tell anyone. For various reasons, the most unappealing being hated by everyone for being a snitch, especially if Kakashi and Sasuke ever got wind that it was she who told. People in Konoha would pay to see something like what was going in front of her, they were a village full of shinobi pervs and Kakashi was like the crème of the crop. Fangirls would kill to see Sasuke in action, and Sasuke and Naruto already didn't like her enough.

So she would just watch for now, maybe thanks her lucky stars that she was getting the chance to see what nobody else could--Iruka would KILL Kakashi if he ever found out. No, she would never tell, and if they never caught her, nobody would ever find out.

Of course, that now meant that she was a pervert for opting to stay. Just by chance, nobody knew that.

* * *

Kakashi was not slow, or too preoccupied, or witless, or stupid. Sakura had stumbled upon the clearing about three minutes ago and still hadn't left. The only ones who didn't seem to notice was Naruto and obviously Sasuke, who was too busy trying to suck Kakashi's poor dick right off. Geez, talk about enthusiastic, and that wasn't even Sasuke's strong suit. The boy was just a _tad _bit overzealous.

"Slow down Sasuke fuck, it shouldn't be possible for a blowjob to actually _hurt._" He wasn't even using teeth, which Kakashi had to give him pointers—and thanks—for. Naruto snickered triumphantly at his side, awarding himself a dirty look from Sasuke who had thankfully let up on the sadistic sucking.

Naruto just knew that Sasuke would lose this time. First off, he was too aggressive, secondly, he was too confident, thirdly, he just didn't have the same appeal Naruto did. Who didn't want to fuck an innocent looking boy like his mouth? Sasuke just wasn't good cocksucker material.

Kakashi was enjoying Sasuke's mouth to some degree but winced too much at the pressure the Chuunin was applying. Sasuke's technique was better used on someone being tortured. Even as Kakashi emptied himself in the teen's mouth, it was painful and rigorous, not at all the blissful heavenly way he had come when Naruto sweet lips had been on him.

Well, he was just going to have to punish Sasuke.

As the dark haired heir pulled off of his sensei, he looked up with a sexy smirk to see the look of utter satisfaction gracing the Jounin's face. Kakashi looked a bit pained.

"That good, huh?" Sasuke asked cockily. Kakashi cracked his eye open to look down.

"Sasuke, bend over my lap."

"What? Why?" It was obvious the Uchiha didn't like the way the request sounded.

Kakashi didn't reply as he stripped off the Velcro on one of his gloves to bare his right hand. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, albeit Naruto with more of a leer.

"Did I do better than the dobe or not?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Kakashi concentrated on putting his glove away safely in his pocket, giving a tired sigh.

"Bend over my lap and find out." Sasuke glared at him steadily but did not comply. Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he seemed to take no heed to it until in a flash, he was dragged over the older man's knees and his face made purchase with Naruto's thigh. He instantly began to struggle, not liking the way it felt to be over someone's knee at all. So he had failed in being better than Naruto, that was it, wasn't it? How could he not be better? He was sure he was giving it as much passion as he could. Kakashi came, wasn't that the point? And he swallowed, damn it he did everything, why was he being--

"AH!! What the hell--OW! Stop that what do you think you--

SMACK!

"I think 50 smacks on your little Uchiha bottom should be sufficient enough, though if you keep using that language and struggling, I'll have to add five more for every curse you yell and every evasive move you make. You're up to 70 now, I wouldn't recommend it, you are in no position, literally, to be making demands."

Naruto wanted to smile. He wanted to laugh, taunt, tease and brag but he didn't. He didn't want to be next. Oh no, he wanted to be Kakashi's best. So for now, he would hold it all in and not give Kakashi a reason to turn that sharp hand on his behind. Anyway, Sasuke looked rather fetching with a red ass.

"Naruto, would you like a few smacks for what he did to you?" Kakashi offered and Naruto, not wanting to fall into any traps, politely declined. Kakashi gave him a look. The boy was smart.

Sasuke wailed and wriggled on Kakashi's lap as the Jounin's hand descended on his cheeks with punishing vengeance. It was so humiliating, he could feel the tears prick at the backs of his eyes, rubbing his face into Naruto's sweatpants clad leg to muffle the high pitched cries. He wasn't counting but hoped that the hits stopped soon. Kakashi was not going easy on him and he was positive he wouldn't be able to sit for days when it was over.

Naruto just looked on passively, keeping his selfish glee to himself. He sort of felt sorry for his bastard teammate, but better Sasuke than him. Sasuke's ass was turning crimson and he wondered if Kakashi's hand was stinging as well. He had lost count around 30, Kakashi was going sparingly fast, not that that was a good thing, but Sasuke had since stopped struggling and cursing and was now smothering his cries in Naruto's thigh. Naruto actually did mind this, but said nothing.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped and Sasuke's entire body went lax and he let out a shuddering sigh against Naruto. "There now, that wasn't too bad. But it could have been worse. Now you know better than to do anything without my permission. From now on, if you even so much as kiss Naruto without my consent, I will no longer use my hand to punish you." Then he pushed Sasuke off of his lap and the raven boy instinctively landed on his knees in the grass below. And if his shame wasn't bad enough, he felt Naruto's eyes on him and he was sure the blonde idiot was laughing at him silently.

"Now then. I have to be somewhere an hour ago, so I'll be going now. I trust that you won't do anything that might make me upset again. Don't think I won't find out. If you do anything more than talk to each other, I will punish you both." Kakashi stood and languidly stretched and put his glove back on, ignoring the boy on the ground and stepping over him.

"Naruto, don't tease Sasuke. He has every right to tell me if you do, and I'll know if he's lying. And, when you see Sakura, tell her I said hi."

A certain kunoichi in the bushes almost swallowed her tongue.

With that, Kakashi waved at them, well, at Naruto, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto began to get up.

"Well, I better go and meet Jiraiya, he wanted to evaluate my training later, if he isn't busy perving. Later Sasuke. I, uh, I hope your ass feels better soon." It wasn't teasing, honest, he really did hope Sasuke's ass turned back to it's normal color, otherwise people might be able to spot the bright red from miles away. He snickered in his head and ran off, leaving Sasuke on his knees, shamefully pulling his pants up past his sore ass with a wince of pain.

He knew, that no matter what Kakashi told Naruto about teasing him, he would never live this down with his blonde friend. Luckily for him, Naruto and Kakashi were the only one's to see his humiliation.

Or so he thought.

TBC….

I know, it took me about three months to get back to this, but I think I now have an idea of where I want this to go. I have serious allergies right now, I hate spring, it's evil. So, please review, and I'll update with the smut for Situational Hazard and this next chapter as soon as I can.

Ja'ne.


End file.
